Just Let Me Be in Love
by Hana no Ceres
Summary: *Completed*Sequel to "Left of the Middle"* Bakura and Ryou are finally together- but when Jounouchi starts to have interest in the two, other people may not have the same acceptance in the 3. B/R, B/J, B/R/J
1. A Feeling

KONNICHIWA, MINNA! ^_^. This is the sequel to "Left of the Middle" and granted, as I write this (Jan 13, 03) I have yet to finish "Left of the Middle", I figured I needed inspiration to continue. I dunno- I always loved the Ryou/Jounouchi pairing and figured I *had* to write one. Besides, what I'm planning at the end of "Left of the Middle" is so… yeah- it's mushy. There needs to be some action! (well… not shoot-'em- up-bang-bang action if you catch my drift… ^_~.)  


Anyway- I've "combined" Joey's name… well combined is a bad word! I just used the three different "versions" of his name I know: Jou, Jounouchi, and Joey. I couldn't decide between English and Japanese… so yeah.  Um… please R&R! ((but constructive criticism, k? onegai?))  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh- even if it was just pretending! But I do own a deck- and I do own a Malik wall scroll [drool] ^_^. Anyway- please don't sue me or anything… I'm only 16- I don't deserve it! I'm just a fan! [cries]  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A Feeling

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


His chocolate eyes starred in the direction of the laughing group, his teeth grazing his bottom lip gingerly. Everyone was surrounding a picnic table watching a duel; curiosity had filled Ryou on that particular day. His eyes didn't seem to want to wander in another direction- and now he was watching the young man of interest from the safety of his "hidden" position from behind the school building's corner.   


"Flame Swordsman- attack!" His opponent groaned loudly, the entire group cheering.   


"Alright, Joey!"  


"Great job, Jounouchi! You smoked him!"  


"Yeah- I know!" The blond haired teenager high-fived the young man next to him with a wide grin on his face. Just watching sent chills up Ryou's spine. "Ace, yah did great- keep workin' on yah strategy and ya'll get yah skill down pat!" His dark haired opponent nodded as he gathered his cards quickly, a few people going after him as he ran off. Ryou's eyes softened as the crowed dispersed, leaving Jounouchi sitting at the table alone, putting his things away at a leisured pace.   


"Watching that baka, again?" Ryou shivered- he knew immediately who it was.   


"He's not an idiot, Bakura." He leaned against the brick wall he'd been hiding behind to watch his yami. Bakura frowned, going on tip toe to and looking around the corner once again. Joey was gathering his books.  


"Looks like an idiot to me." His gaze fell to his hikari, arms going to the wall to box him in his position. Ryou frowned at his words. "I don't see what you see in that guy. What- you don't love me anymore?" The last line was spoken in a mocking innocence, making the hikari smile.   


"No- I don't love you anymore." His light-weight arms wrapped gently around his yami, puling him closer. Bakura smirked, leaning in for a gentle locking of lips that left the hikari in butterflies.   


"Aw… I think yah do." His hand caressed the velvet cheek, a light blush spreading.   


"Aw… get a room, yah two!" A disgruntled voice spoke as the owner passed by, Ryou's eyes flickering to Jounouchi's retreating back. He felt his heart in his throat- the same feeling he got when Bakura was showing private affections.  


"Urusai, inu." Bakura leaned against the brick wall with his hikari, crossing his arms over his imitated school uniform.  


"Oh, bite me!" and he turned a corner and walked away.   


"You didn't have to tell him to shut up…" Ryou pushed himself off the wall, feet leading him to follow the other young man.  


"Ra…" Bakura rolled his eyes before disappearing in a soft flash to the Millennium Ring. Ryou turned the corner to see Jounouchi had stopped and was starring up at the blue sky, a sad look on his face.  


"Jou?" The white-haired teenager asked softly, walking slowly to his side.  


"Huh?" Joey looked down as if breaking from a trance. "Oh- Ryou. I thought yah were wit Bakura." His sadness disappeared, a smile on his face.  


"Oh!" The teenager looked down. "Listen- I really want to apologize for Bakura. He shouldn't be talking to you like that."  


//You shouldn't be talking to him at all.// Ryou frowned, eyes finding themselves gazing at his shoes.  


"Nah- it's ah' right. You have nothin' to apologize for, Ryou." He smiled lightly, Ryou's eye softening at the expression on the other teenager's face.  


//You've better make him stop looking at you that way.//  


/Why does it matter?/ Ryou smiled at Jou who looked like he was about to turn red.  


//He's blushing.//  


/I can see that…/  


//You like it, DON'T YOU!//  


/What?!/  


"Well- I've gotta go, Ryou. And don't worry 'bout Bakura, ah' right? He said it and not you." Jounouchi smiled, giving a small wave before running off, Ryou couldn't even get in another word.  


//Oh, Ra… so it's true!//  


/What's true?/  


//You're so blind, Ryou…// The teenager frowned, Bakura appearing from the ring. "You can't see it?"  


"Apparently I can't…" Ryou looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.  


"Fine- ignore me." The yami narrowed his eyes. "But you can't say I didn't warn you." He turned and started walking, leaving the young man with a sigh. Reluctantly, Ryou followed, linking his arm to the other male, holding him close as they walked home.  


~*~*~  


Flinging his book bag into the wall, he growled- pain and anger evident in how he suddenly slumped to the ground, tugging at his blond locks.   


'What's wrong with me?!' He closed his eyes tightly, now hugging his slender body. 'What am I turning into?! I'm a freak…' He let a whimper escape his lips- suddenly his mouth was dry. Slowly standing, he found his way to the neat kitchen in the apartment, pulling a carton of Minute Maid juice out, starring at it.  


His eyes flickered to the cabinet where all the glasses were- and then back at the carton. Without a second thought, he opened the carton, deeply gulping the tangy, sweet nectar running down his throat. Drinking hungrily, he finished the contents, throwing it into the trashcan- he still wasn't satisfied and he didn't know what else to do.  


Jounouchi staggered back into the hall, picking up his book bag slowly. He had no homework- nothing to take his mind off *him*. Closing his eyes, he tried not the think of the snow-haired teenager, but failed miserably. The image of his smile- his dark eyes- his face flushing slightly in embarrassment- it brought a soft smile to his lips and chills up his spine.  


"Ryou…" He whispered- the sound like music to his ears.  


"Jou-chan? Are you home?" A feminine voice floated from down the corridor- Serenity. He snapped back to reality- looking around.   


'Huh?'  


"Jou-chan?" His sister called again.  


"Serenity?" He called back, holding his head- drinking so much juice suddenly made him sleepy.  


"Welcome home, brother! I thought I heard you earlier, but I couldn't be sure." He sighed, slipping his bag over his shoulder, walking to his sister's room with a gentle smile to please her.  


~*~*~  


The two pairs of eyes starred into the sky, a slight cold wind brushing over their cheeks; neither flinched almost as if they didn't even feel it.   


"Jounouchi likes Ryou." One finally spoke, Egyptian eyes still starring into the night sky.   


"I think you've known that for a long time." Malik's purple orbs gleamed, but he slipped them close. A pause passed between them- Bakura was obviously running things over in his mind.  


"Ryou has kept feelings about that boy hidden from me." There was another pause, the wind taking the opportunity to ruffle their hair once again.  


"Are you upset?"  


"Why should I be?" Bakura almost snapped back- Malik did nothing as if he didn't notice. He was far too used to the other male's sudden changes in tone to ever be worried.  


"Because it's Ryou." The young man was calm in his response, looking to his right at the white haired man. The look of concentration seemed very unique.  


"He shouldn't hide things like that from me." His eyes focused on a plane that slowly made its way across the horizon.  


"What do *you* think about Jounouchi?" Bakura's eyes closed, moonlight reflecting on his silver hair.  


"I don't know."  Malik looked back towards the starry sky.  


"I suggest you think about it. Your hikari obviously has some opinions about him." He turned from their place on the rooftop of Domino High. Bakura watched his friend, hair swaying in the breeze, reflecting over what he said.  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^. Be nice, though… [sniffle]


	2. A Song

Konnichiwa, minna! Wow- so many replies in the first day! (well- 6 as I write ^_^.) Thank you so much you guys for the support! Here are some responses:  


Midnight Phantom: Thanks! [gives a copy of the next part]  


Hiro Yuri: Wow- you reviewed to both my stories! Arigatou! [huggles]  


Animegirl: hehe… I don't know if you'd call Ryou/Bakura/Jou a PAIRING! [taps her chin] but… I wonder if that could be arranged… hehehehe…. Muahahahaha! [chokes]  urhg! .  


Hyatt Insomnia: Yes- Ryou/Jou needs. [nod nod] it sucks that there really aren't that many out there will that pairing… [grumble] but I'm still on the search!   


Noname: [glomps on Malik all of a sudden] you don't look fat, baby! [snuggles and then pulls out a picture of him] not even the camera puts extra weight on you! [kisses] and Yuugi… well- [holds her hands up like a balance] hmph… [looks at one] going to the prom… [looks at the other] wearing a dress…. [looks back at the first] trying to look nice… [looks back at the other] going with YAMI. [crosses her arms] right.  


Silverdragon: calm down, calm down!  


Okay- done with that… hmph… I decided to use the song "Predilection" in here just for the heck of it- and cuz it seems like this would be something Jounouchi MIGHT listen to. I don't take him for alternative or punk rock or metal… techno in my opinion (that doesn't mean you have to agree! [looks at everyone suspiciously]). I forgot I had a CD with this song on it (Gravitation Sound Story: 3! KAWAII!) and it felt pretty tempting. I know Gravitation has nothing to do with Yu Gi Oh- and that Ryuichi Sakuma isn't an actual person- but humor me, okay? It's a sweet song! If you wanna download it, it's at: nittlegrasper.com in the section labeled "nittle grasper" in the dropdown menu… Um… it's techno/Jpop/Jrock-ish-ish. VERY cool ^_^. [huggles Ryuichi and Tohma] I love your music!  


-_-. I've babbled enough! Oh and yeah- **THERE'S LIGHT LEMON IN THIS SECTION**! (very light- but I don't wanna get in trouble for not warning anyone!)  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh- and I don't own Gravitation, or the song "Predilection" [sniffle] I only own the CD… [weeps miserably] waaahhhh!   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A song

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


The tingling sensation on his scalp was sending a slight chill down his spine; soft fingers brushing through his silver locks. The smaller boy's eyes were closed- Bakura was always so tender when he brushed his hair at night. He felt a soft nip at his neck which made him smile, Bakura's livid lips gently trailing kisses up his neck to his ear lobe, taking the soft flesh into his mouth, teeth teasingly grazing over it softly.  


/That feels nice…/ Ryou leaned back into his yami's touch, the man's arms wrapping around his slender waist, pulling the small boy against his chest. The hikari's hands caressed Bakura's arms as he moaned; Bakura had found the place at the nape of his neck that always made him shiver.  


Slowly, Bakura's fingertips trailed their way down the young man's body and along his inner thighs, tracing small circles with his fingertips. He smiled- he loved seeing Ryou so weak in his arms. At one point he knew he once hated it- but now seeing him shiver like that made all his sensations heighten and scream in adoration.  


//Ryou…// He rested his chin on the hikari's shoulder from his position behind him, one arm around the boy's bare chest, the other still teasing him with the massaging circles on his thighs.   


/Bakura…/  


//…I… need to ask you a question.//  


"Hmph?" Ryou moaned in acknowledgement, hands still gripping the arm around him.  


//How do you feel about Jounouchi?// Ryou's eyes snapped open, Bakura feeling the boy tense beneath him. He stood from their position on the corner of the bed, turning and looking at his yami.  


"Why are you asking me this?" He whimpered out- he was suddenly tearing up, chocolate orbs shining much more brightly in the room. It had been the third time that month he'd asked- all three times the question had come unexpectedly- and all those times he never answered. The young man couldn't take the question anymore. "Why?" Tears started to spill from his eyes, causing his yami to narrow his own.  


"Ryou- I-" He started, the young man putting his hands over his ears to drown out the sound.  


"No, Bakura- no." He continued crying, shaking his head softly. "Why should I have to tell you how I feel?"  


"Because I love you and I want to know!" Bakura chocked out, Ryou blinking several times in surprise at his determination.  


Breathing deeply, Ryou looked at the ground. "I'm scarred to tell you." His whimpering eyes never stopped. "I'm scarred because I love you so much and I don't want you to hate me."  


~*~*~  


His eyes were closed, foot moving swiftly to the pace of the music flooding his ears. Unknowingly, he began to hum along and soon he was singing.

"Nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kirotoru (_during __the twenty eighth hour, the night will end_)  
Mado wo toshimetara hajimaru  (_it _begins when the window is closed_)  
Ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo _(I don't want to undo the time I had here_,)  
Ma ni awanai PROTECTION (__yet there is no protection)"_

Jounouchi's mind was instantly filled with the familiar mental videos of Ryou's smile causing a blush to spread on the blonde's features. 

"Tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai (_I want a scar to remain on you_)  
Jiorama ni tojikomete (_shutting you in this diorama_)  
Tataitemita tte sakendetemo (_passing by, I shouted and tried to lash out_)  
Kikoenai sa PREDILECTION (_yet nothing I heard exceeded my predilection)"_

He could feel the liquid behind his eyes starting to form. Jounouchi was starting to hate the lyrics that were spilling from his lips.

"Iki mo dekinai (_even_ _if you breathe, it isn't possible_)  
Joukyo shita de wa (_under these circumstances)  
_Sugureta ai wo musaburo… (_the__ love that stays strong is superior)_"

His eyes began to brim with the clear liquid.

"Can't get enough- kotobo yori mo motto (_it's more than words_)  
Don't let me down- tashika ni misete hoshii (_I want it to be revealed_)  
One more night- kusuka ni kizutsuita (_even if a scar remains_)  
Kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni (_the eyes you look into were the first you saw_)

The stereo was blaring loudly, Sakuma Ryuichi's words echoing through the empty apartment. Jounouchi breathed deeply, eyes shifting open to the ceiling that he saw only as an incredibly blur through his tears.  


'God- this is so sad…!' He frowned at himself listening to the lyrics start once again.

"Uragiru tame ni umaretekita (_I was only born to betray_)  
Kuchibiru wo togisumase (_my lips, in the end, feel sharp_)  
Muimi na rikutsu ni mata muragaru (_you're lost in a cloud of meaningless reason_)  
Orokashisa ni PREDILECTION (_in your foolish predilection_)  


Nasuketa mo nai (_there is no longer a solid beam_)  
Kono heya kara (_from this room_)  
Hayaku sukuidashite yo…(_you will quickly be rescued…_)"

The teenager sat up, sitting with his legs crossed Indian-style and starred at his hands. He didn't want to admit anything.

"Can't get enough- utsukushii mayonaka (_of this beautiful __midnight_)_   
_Don't let me down- hashiritsuzukete mo mata (_I'll still run to you_)  
One more night- nigerenai no wa dare (_which of us will never escape?_)  
Kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu (_of your heavy heart or face_)  


Can't get enough- kanashige na kao kara (_of your heavy heart or face)  
_Don't let me down- itami sae fukuetara (_I'll wipe you clean of the pain_)  
One more night- junsui na ai dake (_of true love_)  
Tookunai mirai kaneaeru sa… (_will__ you ever be mine..?_)"

His words were empty- no emotion. The truth was that he really did know what he felt but was scarred of everything that came with it. A million questions consumed his thoughts- they were inevitable. But they also continued to revolve over everything that had happened to Ryou over the past year. He closed his eyes again, the questions flooding him again.  


'What will *he* think? What will Bakura think? What will Yuugi think? What will Serenity think? What if I get AIDS? What if I get beat up constantly? Will I get kicked out of my apartment? What will happen at school?!' His hands gripped onto his yellow hair. It all seemed too much.  


~*~*~

His pale hair shone in the waning moon as his eyes followed the young man. Bakura sat outside Jounouchi's window- listening to the music that spread through the building.  


Jou was crying- not whimpering- but letting silent tears fall as the final chorus approached. He was singing along, his voice reminded Bakura of the singing of chorus ladies during a god ceremony from his days in Egypt. He knew that the line of thinking was pathetic, but he listened nonetheless.

"Hajimari sae… (_even__ when it began_)  
Ushinawareta… (_it__ was lost_)  
Owaranai geemu wo shiyou… (_this__ game doesn't seem to end - will it?_)"

Bakura's eyes widened as he watched the blonde's tears to increase in sparkles of light running down his faintly tinted skin. His eyes were shut tightly as he sung towards the ceiling as if it would somehow release any pain he had. The yami hadn't seen someone that mentally distressed for some time. 

"CAN'T GET ENOUGH… kotoba yori mo motto! (_of__ this beautiful __midnight_)  
Don't let me down… tashika ni misete hoshii… (_I'll still run to you_)  
One more night- suka ni kizutsuita? (_even__ if a scar remains)  
Kimi ga mitsumeru me sono saki ni… (_I wish I knew the truth…_)  
_

Can't get enough- usukushii mayonaka…! (_of__ your heavy heart or face_)  
Don't let me down- hashiritsuzukete mo mata (_I'll wipe you clean of the pain_)  
One more night- nigerenai no wa dare (_which of us will never escape?_)  
Tookunai mirai kanaeru sa… (_will__ you ever be mine?_)  


Can't get enough…  
Don't let me down…  
One more night…"

Jou was breaking apart, slumping against the wall his bed was pressed up against, arms hugging his legs protectively to him, forehead against the wall as if in complete pain. Bakura stood from his place outside on a nearby tree, eyes narrowed in concern. There was nothing he could do about it, but at least he knew what he felt about the blond teenager.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Be nice everyone!  


	3. A Drop

HEY EVERYONE! It took me a couple days to put up this next part cuz I left my notebook with my school stuff when I went to my dad's. grr. I hate when I do stupid stuff like that! Anyway- be expecting at least 3 updates in the coming week- finals are coming up and I need something to take my mind off school work while I take breaks from studying! [sigh] well- replies!:  
  
Ykarzel: Wow- hearing someone saving my stories to disk is sorta flattering- in a weird sorta way! I dunno- I do that sometimes for stories I really like- but I never heard of someone doing that to one of my own! [cries happy tears] it's an honor!  
  
Animegirl: Yeah- just a TINY bit. But this one has more of a teasingly-type lemon. I actually tried to do a little more on purpose so poor Jou gets a little freaked! But it's just a tease- next chapter will just be Jou by himself thinkin' of.. [giggles] Um. where'd I get the song? Like- what do you mean? It's from the show "Gravitation"- yes- it's a yaoi show. And well- it's finally licensed, so people, be expecting it to come out on DVD sometime soon in the US! Um. the manga is gonna come out in June. [taps her chin] I get to see Sakuma-san in the manga finally! [dances] Oh and yes- I agree about a definite ménage a trios!  
  
Hiro Yui: Hmph. I agree!  
  
Um. there is some more tingy- lemon! JUST TRACES! So please- BE WARNED- TINGES OF LIME! Okay- so on with the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh- but I know I made up this story (which Ykarzel has decided to save to disk- [huggles] thank you!) Anyway- I don't own anything of value except my computer- so leave me alone!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A Drop  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He smiled weakly at the people passing him by- all of them shivering as a cool wind grazed the school, flinging more rain onto the steps around it. Ryou was watching silently as a few students jumped into a waiting car, running from the late winter showers. His hand held an umbrella above him; the drops making small splatters spring from the black nylon.  
  
Ryou sighed, walking into the rain, the splatters continuing now at a greater pace. He felt the activities from the day raining down again.  
  
  
  
*)FLASHBACK(*  
  
"Bakura, Ryou!" A voice snapped the teenager awake- he'd been starring out the window as attendance had started being called. Now he looked sadly around- the main person he'd expected to see wasn't there at all. The names down the role sheet were pronounced flawlessly, all saying "here!" at their name being called.  
  
He felt a hand pressed onto his back; he looked up to see Yuugi smiling lightly down at him. The young man quickly sat down in the empty seat to his left.  
  
"What's the matter, Ryou?" He pulled his backpack from a nearby table and set it next to his seat. The entire class was preparing for their Sociology session, pulling out books and notebooks, Ryou doing the same.  
  
"It's nothing." He replied politely- but the truth was that he didn't want to talk. Even the night before seemed to some extent. DEPRESSING. Bakura had come home late at night- apparently he'd been speaking with Malik because of how quiet he'd been. The feeling left a pit in the hikari's stomach- Bakura had been like that only once before- right before he'd finally spoken his feelings towards him. Ryou couldn't see why his yami was acting that way.  
  
"Well, if it's nothing, then stop looking so under the weather! You're spooking me!" Yuugi watched a small smile pass over the silver- haired boy's lips as he motioned outside- the clouds were crying in fits of sadness almost reflecting his own feelings.  
  
"You have a sixth sense for that sorta thing, ne?" Yuugi was shifting through his backpack for a pen.  
  
//He's coming Ryou// A voice whispered into his ear, causing the young man to stop mid-sentence from the note he was jotting down.  
  
/Huh?/ Ryou looked up- then when the sound of the door was heard, his attention was drawn to the entrance. A teenager stood there. Books under his arm, clothing seeping in rain water, blond locks slipping over his face. Ryou's face flushed as he looked at Jounouchi's eyes that were locked to his for a moment before glancing around the room. The white-haired man could almost feel the blood rising on his face as he watched the light shimmer over the water drops on Jou's face and hair.  
  
/He looks./ Ryou's dark eyes followed the teenager as he handed a note to the instructor, taking a seat at his desk after taking his jacket off. Honda leaned to him, apparently saying something sarcastic because Jounouchi frowned with Honda pulling away chuckling. The man's eyes shifted around the room, catching Ryou's once again- the blond gave a small smile before turning around.  
  
//Are you going to be starring at him all day?// Bakura's voice snapped at him, Ryou turned his head away sharply and tried to pay attention to the teacher once again. Somehow though, he felt Bakura's presence in his mind, beckoning him to steal another look.  
  
/What are you making me do?/  
  
//Oh. nothing.// He sounded taunting as Ryou's eyes peered at the other young man. Jounouchi had his full attention on the teacher as he took notes. Ryou's hands were starting to become clammy from just watching. //Are you getting nervous, Ryou.?//  
  
/Shush!/ The yami's voice chuckled as he took full control of his hikari's body, slowly drifting his now sharp eyes down the blonde's slender figure.  
  
//No wonder you were blushing.//  
  
/Stop, Bakura./ Ryou was calling from his soul room- Bakura had demonically left the hikari to watch.  
  
//Why? Don't you want to see him?// Bakura felt a smile on his lips as he continued to gaze at the blond.  
  
"Ryou?" A voice whispered; Bakura looked down at Yuugi who was tugging on his jacket. The small teenager's expression changed instantly. "Bakura?" The yami smirked. "Where's Ryou?"  
  
Bakura motioned to the Millennium Ring as he looked around. The entire class was jotting down notes from the dry-erase board. He looked down at Ryou's paper to read "One million people daily need-" the sudden stop was probably where he'd distracted his hikari. Bakura frowned; he didn't want to be there.  
  
"What's this woman's name?" Bakura mumbled under his breath at Yuugi who blinked up at him.  
  
"Kumaru-san." Bakura raised his hand and the instructor stopped talking.  
  
"Yes, Bakura?"  
  
"Kumaru-san, may I be excused for a drink of water?" The woman nodded, going back to her lecture. Yuugi's eyes followed Bakura as he stood, leaving the classroom with an assertive stance that imitated Ryou's.  
  
/Can I come back now?/ Ryou talked patiently as Bakura wandered around the school with his hands in his uniform pockets. He walked into one of the restrooms, locking the door behind him. Slowly letting go of the body, Ryou took control once again, starring at himself in one of the few mirrors. He didn't even show a little surprise when his yami appeared behind him with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What was with you?" Ryou could feel that his body was now more sweaty than when he'd been taken from it. 'Bakura wouldn't be-. would he?' He went to a sink and turned on the cold water, the feeling between his fingers was very soothing.  
  
"He's even better looking than I realized." Bakura smirked at Ryou's shocked face.  
  
"Wha-" There was a thump at the door- someone was trying to pull the entrance open. Ryou frowned, dipping down to start washing his face. Bakura walked to the door, unlocking it, turning nonchalantly as another male walked in. Bakura leaned against the tiled wall facing the sinks- then his eyes turned to the teenager- his jaw almost dropped.  
  
Jounouchi had come in, taking his uniform jacket off to reveal a white wife- beater, starting to wring the jacket out in the sink.  
  
//Guess who just came in.// Bakura's eyes narrowed as he watched the teenager's gleaming arms tighten- small but defined muscles flexing.  
  
/Who?/ Ryou was scrubbing his face with his hands. Jounouchi glanced at the young man and then at the reflection of the yami behind him that was watching him intently. To some extent, he was intimidated.  
  
'Did I interrupt something?' He continued his work, glancing at his own reflection. He noticed the bruises he had along his chest- a few were threatening to show themselves and their size, but he managed to conceal them.  
  
/Fine- don't answer- but can you hold my hair?/ Bakura's movement startled Joey, but he continued. The man walked behind his hikari, gently pulling Ryou's silver hair away as the young man stood up, reaching to the paper towel dispenser to dry his face. Once drying the area around his eyes, Ryou's chocolate orbs flashed open to look at himself in the mirror, drying the rest of his face. He closed his eyes almost obediently as Bakura's fingers nimbly undid some of the top buttons of his uniform, allowing Ryou to finish drying himself. The young man turned in his spot, throwing the paper into the nearest trash can. /So who's-/  
  
He turned, eyes widening at the sight of Jounouchi's face- whose cheeks were flushing madly.  
  
"Uh..." Joey finally stuttered out- Bakura had been watching him with somewhat defiant eyes the entire time he'd gently pulled his hikari's hair back. Suddenly the smaller white-haired boy felt arms wrap around his chest and waist, Bakura holding him closely against his chest. The yami's eyes narrowed as he gently pushed Ryou's head to the side, the hikari obliging to his touch. His lips pressed gently at the nape of his light's neck, tip of his tongue teasingly lapping up excess water droplets.  
  
Jounouchi's light eyes followed the yami's tongue; he could feel his hands gripping his uniform jacket tightly as he watched- he could feel the tingeing of his cheeks in crimson red. His eyes shifted to Ryou who was watching him with half lidded eyes, his own cheeks a slight pink. The moment seemed to last for hours in the teenager's mind- but he didn't exactly mind the look on Ryou's face as he leaned into his yami, biting his bottom lip gently.  
  
Closing his eyes, Jou shook his head, yanking on his jacket, quickly turning on his heel. The wet fabric hurt his skin, but Joey didn't know if he could watch any longer. He didn't know if the other males would be able to ignore the fact that he was actually starting to be turned on by their actions in front of him. Pushing the restroom door open, Jounouchi shook his head, breaking into a run as the door closed behind him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
BE NICE EVERYONE! Up next: Jounouchi has some "playtime" (([laughs all evilly] MUAHAHAHAHA!))- while Bakura watches ((eek! How embarrassing!))- and Malik's reaction to how Bakura is going about all of it. Oh- and I won't update again till there are 15 reviews! ((gomen! I just wanna at least have something to please people, ya know?)) 


	4. A Shiver

^_^. Arigatou, minna! I hadn't expected the 10 reviews to come up in one day! [huggles all the reviewers] thank you so much! 5 reviews that surpassed my expectations! Thank you so much, everyone! Anyway- responces:  
  
Duet Masaki: Don't be mean to Malik-chan! [smacks her] grrr! [calms down] gomen!  
  
Solitaire: [gasp] you- you- you praised my work?! [gapes at solitaire] you couldn't possibly- [looks around all excitedly] you couldn't be one of the co- authors to "Return of the Demon"? [begs at Solitaire's feet] *_*.  
  
Animegirl: [sigh] you can't review more than once per each chapter. I know- it sucks cuz sometimes I forget to write extra stuff to the writers. [frown] it sucks. Um. Jounouchi and some play time? Well- [taps her chin] I COULD say that it benefits Jou-chan. but it's more to Bakura's delight I guess! ((no- Malik's!)) arg. where am I going with this?  
  
Noname: hmph. [looks at Malik] hmmmmmpppphhhh.. [inspects him] You wrote your own story, ne? About your hair and Gundam? [taps her chin] KAWAAIIIII!!! [huggles him all of a sudden] Hope you like his fic Malik- chan! (even if it's your own. [blush and looks away] - you'll get it at the end.) [suddenly whips out a camera and takes pictures of Yuugi] C'mon, Yuugi! You love the camera! [snaps more pictures] you hate the camera- it's mean! [snaps madly] hehehe. And my finals? [taps her chin] had my Astronomy test today. a lot of spare time- so yeah- that's why I could write this!  
  
Sincere Angel: Actually. more than 15! [dances]  
  
Renee the Rabid Squirrel: o.O pobresita! [huggles her] hopefully it gets warm over there! [ish roasting in 70degree weather] muahahahaha!  
  
Anyway- THERE IS SLIGHT LIME! I know it's Jou/ uh. Jou- but that's not the point- there's fantasies involved! I actually didn't like how this one turns out. but I guess that's up to everyone to decide! (the self is the worst critic!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh. I wish I did- because there'd definetly be some. [cough] yeah- but there isn't, so I don't own any of it! GOMEN!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A Shiver  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It seemed that on that particular night, Jounouchi's father was in a relatively good mood- well, as good a mood as an alcoholic child molester could be. The man had decided that his night would be better spent with prostitutes than beating his son that would relentlessly fight back. He'd stormed out of the apartment an hour before, leaving the teenager to his room where he tried his best to concentrate on homework.  
  
The teenager's pen grazed over his textbook- eyes reading but not understanding. It wasn't that he couldn't- it was that he didn't even want to try. Besides, reading about Native American tribes [1] weren't exactly his taste for the evening.  
  
Jounouchi gave up, slamming his pen into the book and standing. Serenity would be gone with his mother for a few months so he was home alone, which to some extent, he liked. Yawning, he left the room, going to the kitchen and starting to rummage through the refrigerator's contents. 'Ah.' He reached for a carton of Minute Maid- was that all ever had? His eyes grazed over the multiple cartons before he closed the door. He wasn't necessarily complaining about the taste- but of what it constantly reminded him of. Taking a few gulps, he started back to his room, pausing at the front door that he locked without a second thought. Hopefully his father would pass out somewhere and he wouldn't have to see him till morning.  
  
Closing his bedroom door, the teenager plopped down onto his bed, taking another drink from the apricot- tasting nectar; the flavor lingered on his tongue even after he'd swallowed. Joey lay down; closing his eyes slowly- the taste of the fluid livid on his lips. He actually wanted someone to be sharing the sweet taste with him just then.  
  
Flashes of the day replayed in his mind; the taunting memories reminded him he should step away. But he didn't want to. Ryou's soft eyes looking at him in a calm and comfortable desperation as Bakura's pale pink lips parted to allow the tip of his tongue to gently lap up the water drops on Ryou's skin. Jounouchi smiled, licking his lips unconsciously. Bakura's muscled arms crushing his hikari against his firm chest, the smaller boy purring into the soft gnawing of his flesh.  
  
The teenager could feel pain swiftly rising in his groin- he didn't want to be distracted from the gaze Ryou was giving him from underneath his half- lidded eyes. He also didn't want to be distracted from the teasing look Bakura had as his fingers wrapped around his hikari, teeth gently tugging at the velvet skin he seemed to control.  
  
'I wonder how they'd taste.' Jounouchi thought, tip of his tongue running slowly over his lips once again. He took one last sip of the carton at his side, the nectar's flavor now completely entangled with the intoxicating pain in his groin. But he was almost scarred to touch- those memories kept reminding him of "his place". Away from Ryou- away from Bakura.  
  
'But why can't you touch..?' A voice echoed in his mind. It felt out of place, but Joey didn't want to fight.  
  
'Because- Ryou will never look at me the same. and Bakura all ready hates me.' Jounouchi suddenly had the urge to bite his tongue in regret from his mental conversation; his hands were gripping the comforter beneath him as he willed his erection to go way, but the pain was irresistible. Ryou moaning softly, chocolate orbs slipping closed- Bakura's own flashing in malicious delight as he pulled his hikari's hips towards him, connecting against his own, the yami smirking as Ryou moaned in approval. 'I need to stop this. onegai.'  
  
'Why? Why do you want to make it go away?' The voice was talking in a very seductive manner. 'You know how they make you felt.' More memories- that day he'd seen Ryou pressed up against the brick wall of his school, Bakura trapping him there with his arms, the two sharing the gentle locking of lips; the look on Ryou's face was beautiful, the look on Bakura's face was of protective gentleness.  
  
'Onegai. stop it..' Jounouchi whined internally, but he could feel his hand unbuttoning his pants and zipper at a steady pace.  
  
The teenager gasped as he felt his hand gently stroke his length; the male's eyelids fluttered unconsciously at the pleasure controlled by his hand. 'I. I shouldn't be doing this.' His hand gripped harder, sliding over him almost in an expert- like manner. His fingertips applied more pressure. Jounouchi finally moaned softly, biting his bottom lip as the motions increased. 'I. I.' His hand squeezed harder emitting another gasp from the teenager as his body began to shiver lightly in his pleasure. 'I- I can't do this..'  
  
His hand overpowered him in one last motion; his essence spilled away into it, the sheer moment causing his back to arc, moaning loudly into his climax. The moment lasted painfully short- why had he done that? In a willing attempt to shake off the waves of pleasurable after-shock, Jounouchi slid off his bed and went into the bathroom. He knew he had no control over what he had just done.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Malik licked his fingers covered in his own seed, smirking at his taste which lingered on his right hand. "Poor Jou-chan." He spoke in a happy manner, eyes finally up and watching Jounouchi slide off his bed, almost running into the hall. 'Bathroom probably.' His purple orbs looked to his right where Bakura sat watching the window in front of him. "Happy now?" The yami stayed silent, eyes not moving from the second story window. "I did what you wanted- controlled him and made him." Malik smirked, left hand running through his sandy- haired locks. "But you don't seem that pleased."  
  
Bakura finally broke his gaze to look at the ground; thoughtfulness seemed to overtake him.  
  
"Frankly, it's a strange way to win his affections."  
  
"I'm not trying to win his affections!" Bakura snapped, Malik shrugging his shoulders before adjusting his pale purple top.  
  
"If you say so. But it's curious what he was thinking about the whole time." His voice was taunting.  
  
"Who was it?" Bakura looked back at the window.  
  
"You and Ryou. I think you're just torturing the poor boy like this, though." He sighed, legs dangling underneath the tree branch the two were in.  
  
"No one asked what you think."  
  
"Whatever." Malik rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and starting to finger one of his golden dangling earrings. "Either way you can't ask me to do this again. If he hadn't been at least a little depressed just now, he would have fought me off from controlling him- he knows he didn't want to touch himself." The mortal teenager slid off the tree, landing softly on the grass below and looking up at his friend. Bakura's eyes broke from the window once again to gaze at Malik.  
  
"Depressed?"  
  
"Well- I wouldn't say as bad as Ryou used to be. but he thinks you hate him. But then again, you haven't really given him any reason for him to like you- but he does- a lot." The teenager smirked, turning and leaving the small garden of the apartment complex. Bakura's eyes refocused on the bedroom where Jounouchi entered once again, looking at his bedspread with a frown on his face. The blond teenager pulled the dark blue covering off, dragging it out of the room to be washed.  
  
'He likes me too, huh? Well- he certainly seems capable.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1]: Now before anyone gives me crap- no I don't hold anything against Native Americans! It's just that I actually sorta HATE being forced to study about them. I know all the tribes were interesting in their own ways and that they were pretty strong in their day. I just think it's horrible what happened to them with the army getting to them and all. -_-. I can't stomach how mean we were back then! [sniffle]  
  
*NOTE ((as of 12.21 am on Jan 22!)): Because I keep reading reviews about my fan fics having a lot of grammatical "errors" and stuff (spelling, words missing, etc, etc..!) I decided to go through the sections of "Just Let Me Be in Love" so far in search of as many problems as I could spot. Um. if you find anything that REALLY stands out (missing words, inverted spelling) let me know so I can fix it! If the problem is pretty un-noticeable, then just don't let me know cuz I'll freak out with someone people that picky! ^_^.  
  
Oh! And next update when I reach 30 reviews! 


	5. A Yami

Gomen nasai! I know I promised at least 3 updates during my final week- but I just got so wrapped up in everything- nothing got done like I would have hoped. but I think I did a good job on this section! Okay- replies!:  
  
EVANESCENCEIX: Yup- embarrassing. I would hate something like happening to me. EVER. [hides her face] And yes- I know I was mean to Jou-chan. but it'll work out for the better!  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: Ah. arigatou gozaimasu! [glomps on hyatt] such nice things!  
  
ARTEMIS ZEPHYR: Cliché? [blink blink] you'll have to explain what you mean by that ((I don't mean that as a rude way AT ALL. It's just I'm a little confused -_-. Stupid, ne?)) And no- I don't have anything against constructive criticism! It's the only way I'll ever get any better, anyway.But um. I've been trying to go over my stuff more and more so I get all the mistakes- but it's so hard when you all ready know the flow of the story- your brain just sorta fills in the blanks sometimes. It's so screwed up .!  
  
SOLITARE AND XPYNE: Well- you guys put out good work- I had to let ya'll know. ^_~. I think I just about laughed myself to death when you brought up a horny Dark Magician in one of your stories.  
  
ANIMEGIRL: Ah. twisted the uses? Well- they were a little tweaked. but um. okay yes- I admit it was a little bit of "cruel and unusual punishment"- but I've gotten a lot of positive comments on Malik's actions in the last chapter, so I guess it was a good idea! And Malik my favorite character? Well- I really like Bakura a lot. but seeing as one of the people I know is "invading" on my bishie, I think I might have to lean my affections more onto Malik-kun. ((but don't worry- there will always be a special part in my heart for Bakura's ways! [sniff sniff]))  
  
NONAME: tsk tsk- a drunk AND horny Bakura-chan? And not to mention. caffeinated? [sigh] what is this world coming to? [laughs] But um. yeah!  
  
ERRIE WYVERN: More lemon? Um. read the general note later on. ^_^.  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: THANKS! [kisses]  
  
YAMI BAKURA KIRA: hmph. go to a Gravitation concert. that gives me an idea for a different fic! [laughs all evilly] MUAHAHAHAHA! ^_~.  
Now- for the general note: because I actually wrote this section to have some definite lemon- I figured I would probably have to edit this section on ff.net so I don't get in trouble anymore -_-. [sniff sniff] they took off one of my stories! And I actually really liked it! Well- enough complaining. the link to the original is. not coming up here! . I've tried to upload this story at least 7 times- with the link up here! But. since I apperantly can't add the link onto this file. go to my profile and click on my webpage link! There, go the "Fan Fiction Edits" in the menu and you should be able to figure it out. Um. but still- comments here would really be appreciated! ((because I won't update until I get at least 47 reviews!)) But um. on with the story!  
  
BUT THERE IS SOFT LEMON IN THIS SECTION- AS WELL AS YAMI/YUUGI HINTING!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'..': thoughts  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A Yami  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
//Ryou.// Bakura clenched his eyes closed- his motions increasing in force. The hikari beneath him shivered, his eyes shut as well- mouth slightly agape, breathing in soft gasps. The yami knew what he wanted- and he was prepared to finally show his other half. Opening their mind link further- he let the images seep through. Jounouchi lying on his bed- pants lay to his side- forgotten, one hand caressing his neck- the other on his length.  
  
Again the young man shivered- but his eyes flung open to search for some look to verify what he was seeing. Bakura smiled lightly, capturing Ryou's lips before he trust sharply. The young man moaned deeply- mind flooding once again in the visions of Jounouchi. The teenager was licking his lips, eyelids fluttering lightly as he moaned at what he was doing to himself. Ryou moaned in both elation and physical pleasure- a smirk spreading onto his rose colored lips- envisioning the blond arching his back at his release.  
  
Bakura was reaching his the limit of his stamina. It was a rare occasion that he didn't want to suddenly thrust into his hikari and make Ryou scream out his name. But considering his "gift"- the images of the teenage blond- he wanted Ryou to be pained without Jounouchi there with the two- to make him theirs.  
  
Ryou finally released onto Bakura, coaxing him into the same form of escape.  
  
"Uh." Bakura moaned much more deeply than his light when he surrendered. He leaned forward, letting Ryou lay against the sweat- drenched cotton bed sheets, allowing the hikari to vast in the aftershocks of their lovemaking. Kissing the velvet neck beneath him with tender lips, Bakura could hear his light's whimpers.  
  
"Ba." The young man struggled to say. "Bakura." His hand moved from its gripping place from behind his yami's neck, pushing a strand of silver hair from the man's face. The yami smirked lightly, resting into his hikari's chest.  
  
"Hai, Ryou?" Bakura whispered as he slid out of the young lover's body.  
  
"Thank you for." Ryou's soft chocolate eyes were beginning to slide closed. "For showing." Bakura's lips turned to a kind smile as he sat up just enough to gaze at the hikari's face. "For showing. him." The last words Ryou whispered before drifting into sleep brought peace to the other half's mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two starred into the crowd of closely dancing bodies- orgies of rhythmic forms seeming only but a blur in their eyes.  
  
"You finally told him?"  
  
"Yes." The silver haired male took a drink from his colored fluid, eyes never wavering from the blur.  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
"Seemed happy enough." The sand- color haired male closed his purple eyes, savoring the blaring techno.  
  
"Are you sure you want to make it work?" Bakura paused in a moment of contemplation.  
  
"I'll do it for Ryou." Malik smirked.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"Lie?"  
  
"I know you want to please Ryou- but you like him too." The silver haired man took another drink.  
  
"What- are you my psychoanalyst all of a sudden?" He had meant it as an insult, but Malik only laughed.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Hmph." The music changed its pace, the two Egyptians appreciating the thundering bass.  
  
"Are you expecting Ryou to make the first move?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'll take forever if you rely on Ryou to get the three of you together."  
  
"You expect me to do it?"  
  
"Of course." The two almost simultaneously took a drink from their glasses. "Don't scare him, though."  
  
"Why? You think I'd scare away a piece of meat?"  
  
"You've done it before." Bakura smirked at this, closing his eyes. Scare Jounouchi? Why would he want to scare him- especially if he'd want him in his bed?  
  
~*~*~  
  
It seemed that for weeks Jounouchi couldn't see eye to eye with either Ryou OR Bakura. But it wasn't that he hadn't masturbated to their faces before. it had been that taunting voice in his mind that had forced him- and was Malik giving him strange looks every time they ran into each other? He didn't even want to think about the possibility that the Millennium Rod might have had something to do with that night. But that wasn't the only trouble being repeated mentally. He wasn't gay!  
  
As much as Jounouchi pleaded internally- the conclusion that he'd turned into a "fruit" came back to laugh at him- and he hated his indecision. It wasn't as if he had any one to talk to about it. Yuugi MIGHT understand- but he seemed lost enough in his own confusion about Yami. Tristan would probably shun him away completely.. Serenity could be a little compassionate- but as it was, his mother was pulling her away. And his father? Right- his father would give him the beating of a lifetime and send him to the curb, yelling something along the lines of "raising a faggot son".  
  
No. Jounouchi was going through a phase. THAT is what he believed.  
  
Closing his locker, the teenager sighed- the day was over and he could go home- another day of avoiding the two Bakuras was done. Stepping out into the bright spring afternoon, the blond felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest; it was evident in the way a smile spread upon his features.  
  
"Jounouchi." A familiar, harsh tone spoke as he started making his way from the high school campus, causing him to stop in his tracks. Bakura.  
  
Jounouchi turned slowly, coming face to face with one of the two men he'd managed to avoid for over a month. The yami had an almost angry look on his face- it frightened the taller teenager. Taking the blonde's arm in a blusteringly painful grip, Bakura dragged him from the sidewalk and into the foliage near the school, its thick trees hiding them from the surrounding world.  
  
'What does he want with me.?' Joey starred at the ground as he was suddenly thrown up against one of the many trees. His honey brown eyes made their way up the figure in front of him who had his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Why are you avoiding Ryou and I?" His words snarled and sent daggers at a shocked Jounouchi.  
  
"A- avoiding?" He stuttered out.  
  
"Don't try and beat around the bush, inu." Bakura took a threatening step forward- he was actually extremely offended that the blond actually ran from the pair of silver haired males.  
  
"I- I." He paused, looking down. "What does it matter to you if I try and avoid you?" The outburst hurt the teenager's chest- but he wasn't about to admit it.  
  
"What does it matter?" Bakura snapped back, the distance between them growing to a mere inch. Joey's honey orbs made their way into the yami's chocolate pools; he was certain he was about to be pummeled right there. But it threw him completely off guard when Bakura leaned forward, his lips going to Jounouchi's neck, sucking on the skin near his collarbone.  
  
The physical connection almost sent electricity from its origin through out the teenager's body- and when Bakura pulled away, tongue lapping up excess fluids- he could almost feel the "burn" of the hickey on his neck. Joey closed his eyes- Bakura was licking- HIM? His knees kept begging to cave out from under him, but he willed himself upright.  
  
"It matters that Ryou misses you." Bakura stepped away, nonchalantly pushing his hair behind his ears before crossing his arms- giving the teenager a steady gaze.  
  
"Misses.?"  
  
"Stop acting like an idiot." The yami rolled his eyes; just because he craved the boy internally didn't mean that he was suddenly going to act like he did with Ryou. "And that's from both of us." Jounouchi's fingertips traced around the mark on his neck; from both of them?  
  
In the young man's momentary lapse, Bakura frowned, turning to the sidewalk only 50 feet away. "Don't try and avoid my hikari, Jounouchi." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "If you do it any more, I'll make sure you get another present from the two of us." And Bakura left, leaving a confused Jounouchi deciding whether or not his words had been a threat or a promise of another hickey. 


	6. A Hikari

Okay- there's a tad bit of OOC-ness on Ryou's end- but I figure he'd be a little more... fluffy now that he's not constantly pummeled on by Bakura. So- he's alright, I think. ^_~. Replies!:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: Yeah- denial. I think he's just gotten used to the hetero- thing getting enforced so the openness was never there when he grew up, ya know? Probably why he's having a hard time admitting to anything!  
  
HYATT INMSONMIA: Waiting for me to update? NE?! [laughs]  
  
YAMI BAKURA KIA: [giggles] Bakura-chan with a kendo sword? [dances around] but it reminds me of Chu Chu from Utena, ya know? When he dresses up like Saiyonji and stuff! Hehehehehehe!  
  
SOLITARE: I thought the lemon on my site was... weak. I didn't like it [sniff]  
  
GLASSCAT: [imagines Jounouchi's words] "I don't know- I got knocked out- and when I got up, my ass really hurt..." [falls over]  
  
FIREDRAGON97: ^_~. Yup- a "phase" JUST ADMIT IT!  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: tsk tsk- Bakura is just holdin' out for the drama ((of all things -_-.))- he's so damn angsty on purpose!  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: Ah... Bakura domesticated? That'll be the day! I think he's a bit mean in this chapter... well- not mean- but he keeps his anti- Yami ways. A little. ^_^. But yeah- I agree about the Bakura and Malik thing while Jounouchi has no one... poor guy [sniffle] Ack- EXPECT reviews? I'm expecting someone to say my writing sucks! I really don't like how I write- some of my friends say I use to many big words altogether- it's more like a "wtf?!" type of moment- and the bathroom scene was a little strange for me to write- I had seen something like that before... I hate to steal scenes- but I really don't remember where it's from so no credit! [laughs all evilly] Well- actually- I don't even think it was a YGO fic... And are you saying that Bakura is being extreme?! NANI? He's always been somewhat- extreme... [shrug] oh well! Ah- action? Well- it's almost there. A couple more chapters and I think I'm gonna end this fic... there's really no place it CAN go besides the three getting together. BUT- I think I can come up with a bit more if it ends sorta... funky.  
  
NONAME: O.o Bakura giving Jou a hickey is awesome? Hmph- I GUUUUEEEESSSSS.....! [laughs] And Malik colors his hair? AND plays with a stuffed bunny? SUGOOOOIIIII! [giggles] HONTO KAWAII! [glomps on him and throws Bakura some Tylenol]  
  
ANIMEGIRL: Exactly! Who WOULDN'T like to have Ryou and Bakura chase after him/her? Grr... what's with Jounouchi? [pout]  
  
Okay- general note: Um... is there even A general note? I don't think so.... [laughs] Happy reading! Oh! And I don't necessarily have Yuugi and Yami together in... yeah. I've been thinking of a Yami/Yuugi fic so it can finally all string together, but it's in the works.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'...': thoughts /.../: hikari //...//: yami  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A Hikari  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bakura had been acting strange- that's what he'd really noticed. It was indescribable, but he knew somewhere deep down that there was something hidden in his other half. But who was he to criticize? He was keeping his feelings about Jounouchi a secret...  
  
But that single night when the images of the blond had passed into his soul room- he THOUGHT he understood. And Bakura was making love to him- his other half sharing pleasure that way- while both could envision a single blond- had made him cringe in ecstasy inside. The feeling left him unbelievably hungry- much more than he wanted to admit.  
  
And now Jounouchi was avoiding him... it was obvious in how once glance anyone paying attention could tell. And it hurt. Ryou couldn't stand how the blonde's running hurt him so much- and as much as he would have wanted to remain unaffected- it was pathetic to think otherwise.  
  
//Ryou?// Bakura whispered from the Millennium Ring, the silver haired hikari slinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
/Bakura?/ The teenager was making his way to the school's exit.  
  
//Wait a minute.//  
  
/Huh?/ Ryou stepped out of the way for a group of giggling girls.  
  
//Stay where you are.//  
  
"Ryou!" A voice called from the end of the hall- it was Yuugi who had Honda and Yami following behind. The three males looked ready to go home. "We were wondering if you wanted to come to the game shop today- we're getting a new shipment of cards this afternoon."  
  
"I don't kn-"  
  
//Go with them.// Bakura whispered- and Ryou's thoughts instantly went to Jounouchi.  
  
"What about Joey?" Ryou almost stammered out, causing a reaction of a few surprised faces. Honda shrugged, Yuugi lifted a brow, and Yami gave him a familiar steady gaze.  
  
//I hate it when he looks at you that way.//  
  
/Ne? Why?/  
  
//It's like he's trying to figure us out all the time. What you think isn't any of his concern.// Bakura was snapping and Ryou's instinct called for an assessment of where they were- the hall was empty except for the four- but it was instantly five; his guess was correct.  
  
"New cards?" Ryou smiled, trying to distract the glaring yamis. Although they had grown "civil" in some respect, there was always resentment.  
  
"Uh- yeah!" Yuugi chimed in, taking the cue from the other hikari.  
  
"C'mon, Bakura." Ryou took his lover's hand, breaking the two threatening looks. "We can strengthen our deck a little better."  
  
"Hmph." And the group left, Ryou's feeling of sadness creeping back to whatever happened to the person who kept avoiding them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
//You like that wet look, ne?// Bakura took a drink from his mug of black coffee as the door to the game shop swung open, allowing a soaking blond to enter.  
  
/Hai.../ The hikari subconsciously whispered, his thin fingers gripping the mug of hot chocolate he held even tighter.  
  
"I came as soon as....." Jounouchi trailed off, fingers running through his soaking blond hair- until his gaze fell atop the two silver haired Bakuras. He shook his head, smiling at the other males. "I came as soon as Honda called. New cards? I'm HERE!"  
  
He took his jacket off at the door, casting a sideways glance at Ryou and Bakura as he passed them. Ryou was sitting atop one of the glass display cases, Bakura leaning against it, next to his hikari.  
  
/I miss him./ Ryou's chocolate eyes followed the teenager, sighing.  
  
//I know.// Bakura took another nonchalant drink from his dark tonic.  
  
/You-/ Ryou snapped out of his momentary lapse, looking down at Bakura- who was smirking.  
  
//I know, koibito// The hikari's lips spread into a bright smile. He set his drink down besides him- right before flinging his arms around his other half.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura gasped in surprise, suddenly trying to push the boy away once he because EXTREMELY aware of the starring looks from the group.  
  
//Not now!// The hikari complied, pulling away, kissing Bakura on his forehead.  
  
"That's just great, Ryou." Bakura spoke sarcastically, almost an effort to have the others believe his disgust in the hikari's affection. It seemed to work for the most part, but Yami and Jounouchi gave the two blank expressions.  
  
"Aibou." Yami frowned, Yuugi looking up from the binder of Duel Monster cards he was showing Honda. "I'm going to get a towel and some dry clothes for Jounouchi. We don't want him to freeze to death."  
  
"Ah- it's a'right-" Joey sighed.  
  
"No- don't worry about it." Yuugi smiled, chasing after Yami who had disappeared into the next room. "MATTE, YAMI!"  
  
The small game shop was instantly silent- Honda humming softly to himself as he flipped a page of card filled card slots. Ryou and Bakura were starring at a single spot on the ground. Anyone who may have entered the game shop right then would have felt extremely frantic- the two distant looks on their faces had an eerie and hypnotic effect to them.  
  
A ringing made Jounouchi jump- Honda's cell phone going off. "Moshi moshi. Home? Right now? But I'm at the- alright. See ya in a few. Ja." He hung up the phone, frowning. "Mom wants me home for my grandparents." He quickly gathered his things and headed for the door. "Tell Yami and Yuugi I said hi- oh- and don't forget to tell them I want the Bubonic Vermin card." Ryou smiled and gave a small wave as Honda turned and ran out to face the raining sky.  
  
"Jou?" Yuugi came back in. "Yami put some stuff for you in the bathroom. Take a shower and bring us your clothes so we can wash them."  
  
"Oh- thanks man." The teenager soon left, Yami coming back.  
  
"What happened to Honda?" Yuugi hoped up onto a stool behind the main display case.  
  
"His mom called him home." Ryou took a drink from his almost forgotten hot chocolate. "He wants the Bubonic Vermin card."  
  
"Okay." Yuugi made a note on a steno pad nearby.  
  
A sudden burst of lightning surprised the two hikaris- and two seconds later, the lights went out.  
  
"Ah, fuck....." Bakura muttered.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" And then there was a thump from the bathroom upstairs. Jounouchi fell. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" At this both yamis snickered, the hikari's frowning in the direction of their other halves who they forgot couldn't see them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh that was an excellent shower." Jounouchi muttered as he made his way through the Motou's dark house, fixing his bangs.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yuugi asked, holding a flashlight pointing at the ground, walking up to his friend.  
  
"Yah- I guess." The blond frowned. "But you guys want me to wear..."  
  
"It looks good on you, Jounouchi!" Yuugi seemed to instantly transform into his yami, causing the blond to jump back in surprise. Yami laughed, turning to lead him back to the game shop. "It suits you well.  
  
~*~*~  
  
/Yami...../ Ryou whispered through their mind link when the two other men walked into the shop.  
  
//Ryou.....// Bakura's eye seemed to be glued onto the same spot- he liked his lips unknowingly.  
  
/Can I...?/ It was like he was whining.  
  
"Ah, Jounouchi- you're missing this!" Yuugi giggled, undoing the buckle of his chocker. Yami took it, fastening it around the teenager's neck.  
  
//In time.// Bakura regained some of his composure, fingers going through his hair- almost in a grooming manner.  
  
"Don't you think this is a bit excessive?" Jounouchi scratched his head, looking down at his clothing. Shinny leather- reflecting red; leather pants, tight form fitting black shirt- and buckles- EVERYWHERE. Not in the same spots as those on Yuugi and Yami's clothing- but several along his upper right leg and upper arms. He wore pyramid studded, thick bracelets as well.  
  
"No- besides, I've always wanted to see you like this." Yuugi laughed. "What do you guys think?" The three turned to the Bakuras who were still starring at the teenager- similar blank expressions on their faces.  
  
Bakura seemed to drift back into reality- Yami was giving them that look again. "What are you starring at, Pharaoh?" He snapped- the two Motou's looking away and trying to act as if nothing had happened.  
  
But Jounouchi's eyes were still trained on the yami and hikari- and Ryou could see the teenager's cheeks turned pink.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reviews would be- NICE! ^_~. No update till I get 60! And it's nice to have all those readers from "Left of the Middle" drop me a note- thanks you guys! 


	7. A Fear

[sighs sadly] I hate writer's blocks. Two weeks without updating this story- that's HORRIBLE. I'll have everything set out to write but nothing was coming... so I think I had to seriously reassess how this story was gonna go. So... this thing is gonna turn out to be longer than I had expected... For some of you, that'll make you happy- but for me, it makes me feel like a failure because I got so off track. [sniffle] pathetic! I made it a more "free- association" sorta story- whatever comes to me- and I completely missed the target I wanted! But anyway, just a few more chapters will fix that! Replies!:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: Well, I wouldn't say that Yami and Yuugi had anything to do with trying to get the three together... they seem WAY too good natured to do something like that- but... it happened so I guess that'll be left to your imagination! [wink]  
  
GLASSCAT: [huggles Jounouchi] what a cutie! But um... "First Date"? hmph... [taps her chin] hmph....  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: Ah... the kind Ryou is in so much pain... well- not really I don't think- he takes a good first step in this chapter I think- so he should be getting better soon. And thanks for the compliment about Jounouchi's clothes- I dunno- just something that would be curious to see ^_~.  
  
FIREDRAGON97: Not many things happen, actually... it just sorta sets the tone, I think. Everything with a blue-ish hue and makes everything all droopy and stuff. [nod nod]  
  
YAMI BAKURA KIA: [laughs] yes- a Nuriko indeed. [nods then goes off to find all her FY plushies]  
  
ANIRON LEGOLAS: Um... thanks ^_^. I try- a little, anyway!  
  
KULUKULY: Hmph... No I haven't- but I'll look into that story... And yes- a leathered up Jounouchi would be SWEEEETTTT! [fan girl cry]  
  
ANIMEGIRL: Yes- that last chapter was "Kawaii but strange"- and I think this one is too...! Oh- and you wanna huggle Bakura? [pulls out the life- size Bakura inflatable doll from her closet] there ya go! That's the best substitute... well, besides the plushies. But for a real huggle, you've gotta super size 'im! But yes- I agree about the masochism deal- I sorta like that too! [hides her head]  
  
ARTEMIS ZEPHIR: Oh- thanks [blushes happily] So it's not a cliché? [dances around]  
  
RYOUBARKURAFAN013: Hmph... what happened between Ryou and Bakura when Jounouchi came out in the clothes? Um- there's a line in here where Bakura says what was on Ryou's mind- don't worry- I got a little confused at that part too- and I freakin' wrote it! . But the Honda card? I dunno- that Bubonic Vermin card has sorta become a running joke around here because everyone has a kagillion of them- so I figured Honda and his lame- ass should WANT it. [shrug] Oh- and on the chapter deal- it'll be longer, I promise! I just don't wanna make it so that the story is like... NEEDLESSLY long. And yes, there will be at least a FEW more YGO fics in my future- but I'm also into other series so a few projects might be up at one time!  
  
NONAME: And he can cook too? [has tried and failed miserably at stealing a life- size inflatable Malik] arg... I want one that cooks too! [sniffle]  
  
NKOAH: Lol- why would I be mad? I asked for suggestions- and thanks! I'm gonna have to really pay more attention to my writing... [sigh] those mistakes are "elementary" and I look like a fool -_-.  
  
GENERAL NOTE: Um... there's some lemon- just a little anyway! But um... 2 chapters up this time and only this first one actually has a STORY- the other one is just the opening for the second part ((you'll get it later on...!))  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'...': thoughts //...//: yami /.../: hikari  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A Fear  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Aibou- you can't." Yami pleaded as Yuugi pulled a rain coat over his thin shoulders.  
  
"Yes I can and I will. Grandpas out there and I have to go find him. We haven't been able to contact him all day- I'm worried."  
  
"I understand, Yuugi- but I don't want you going out into that storm." Yami stood at the doorway, blocking the small teenager's view of the doorknob.  
  
The group of young men had been stuck in the game shop for over five hours- leaving everyone wondering if the place could actually flood- or leak for that matter. Over time the hikaris had become increasingly uncomfortable, Yuugi trying to distract his mind by thinking of his grandfather.  
  
"Yami- I need to find him. What if he's in trouble?"  
  
"And what if something happens to you? Yuugi- I'm coming with you."  
  
"Who'll watch the game shop?" The boy glanced back at the people who had been half asleep during the entire quarrel.  
  
"Jounouchi and Ryou can. Bakura's coming with us." Yami spoke now from Yuugi's body- he could probably protect both forms better if they were one.  
  
"What? I don't want to look for that pathetic old man!" Was the sharp response.  
  
"Bakura- don't bad mouth Yuugi's grandfather. He is a noble man. Besides, I don't want to let you stay here where you can steal cards to your liking." At this, Bakura mumbled a harsh sounding Egyptian insult and Ryou gave Yami a hurt look; just because it was Yami, didn't men he had to accept everything the pharaoh said.  
  
The silver haired man was soon pulling on Ryou's dark blue raincoat, pulling his locks over the collar. //Expect me back before that pharaoh.//  
  
/Maybe you should just look for Motou-san.../  
  
/Do you think I honestly care about that old man? Besides- that puppy is begging for attention.//  
  
/Yami.../ Ryou looked to the back of the game shop where a leather- clad teenager sat sipping hot chocolate and looking through his duel monster cards.  
  
//Weren't you the one who wanted to glomp him as soon as you saw him dressed like that? I'll ditch the pharaoh soon.//  
  
/But-/  
  
"C'mon, Bakura." Yami barked out, the other Egyptian rolling his eyes before following out the front door and into a rained down Domino with flooded streets.  
  
"You've been quiet for a while now." Jounouchi spoke softly, scarring the lone hikari. The young man turned in his seat by the window, looking at the amber eyes that starred back.  
  
"Just thinking, I guess." Ryou smiled lightly before turning back to the blue tinted scenery.  
  
"About?" Jounouchi stood, slowly walking to the young man, eyes to the scenery as well. His tone was distant- thoughtful and concerned- but still the answer would be important. When the shape stood next to him, Ryou looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry for what my yami has- or is about to do." He spoke softly; the blond looked down.  
  
"About to do?"  
  
"I- I really like you and I would rather tell you that before Bakura does something drastic. " The blond was somewhat shocked at the hikari's subtleness; he was also shocked at the pink tint on Ryou's cheeks that stood out in the dark room.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I really-"  
  
"Can't you understand that Ryou's got a thing for you?" Bakura's voice snapped, making both teenagers snap into attention. "Damn, Jounouchi- you should have been able to pick up on it."  
  
At this, the blond took a step away from Ryou- Bakura was standing besides his hikari, arms crossed, serious steady gaze unwavering. It was undeniably frightening.  
  
"I- I-"Jounouchi stuttered out, his heart was in his throat beating frantically inside him. What had Bakura just said? As much as he might want the yami, he feelings of being scarred were just as strong. He thought the silver haired male might rip his head off.  
  
/You're scarring him.../ Ryou's eyes went somehow into a painful expression, watching the fear.  
  
//Don't state the obvious.//  
  
/He doesn't like me.../  
  
//You know that's not true.// Both yami and hikari were starring- eyes glazed softly, chocolate orbs clouded in their link.  
  
/Yami- how could you?/ Ryou's clouded eyes couldn't hide the watery crystals. Jounouchi's expression seemed to change at that- but he made no motion.  
  
//How could I?// Bakura blinked, looking down at his lover who now looked back up at him- tears waiting to fall.  
  
"I- I'm sorry." Jounouchi spoke, taking another step back. The motion seemed to encourage Bakura's aggressiveness. Reaching forward, he grabbed the teenager's wrist, pulling him against the wall behind them, boxing Jounouchi in.  
  
"You think a plain apology will make him stop crying?" There were tears in Bakura's sharp eyes; he'd merged with his hikari before he'd boxed in the only teenager left.  
  
"I- I just don't want him to know..." Jounouchi whispered, eyes sliding shut, forehead leaning against the yami's shoulder.  
  
/Huh?/  
  
//Shh...// Bakura stood slightly more upright, pushing Jounouchi upright as well. Leaning lightly against the taller male, the yami went on tip toe, kissing the blond male gently- pausing the tears in the young man's eyes. Jounouchi tensed- but he relaxed in the cold touch.  
  
/You're always rushing things.../  
  
//I couldn't help it...// Bakura couldn't deny that Jounouchi wasn't scarred- he was trembleing. But Bakura's lips wanted control and they hungrily gnawed the blonde's. Softly they parted, the yami's lips trailing against Joey's jaw bone. He could taste the trail of tears beginning to fall, but he didn't stop.  
  
"I don't want Ryou to know..." Jounouchi was whispering as Bakura's tongue teased his ear lobe. "I- I'm... ash-" Bakura took the boy into a hard lip lock- tasting the open mouth and the chocolate kiss that filled the two.  
  
"Ashamed?" The yami whispered as he pulled away- Jounouchi's lack of response to the touches left him wanting to push for what HE wanted. The honey colored eyes looked at the chocolate orbs- a silent answer of yes. Leaning forward, Bakura's lips pressed softly against the blonde's ear. "Don't ever be..." 


	8. Just Let Me Be in Love

Okay- this song doesn't belong to me... I'm not claiming that AT ALL! I'm not stealing Tracy Byrd's song "Just Let Me Be in Love"- but I wished I owned it... so prettyful! But- keep in mind, it's been slightly modified to fit the story ((the song is about a female- but I've switched it for my fic...)) and it's basically Jounouchi's mindset for part 2...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
My breath is short- my heart is beating fast.  
  
Every time I smile at him, he's smiling back.  
  
If I'm dreaming, please just let me sleep-  
  
Anyone can see that he's too good for me...  
  
Oh, give him time- he'll find out soon enough.  
  
Just let me have- and hold him till he does...  
  
~*~*~  
  
What we've got going on is so incredible-  
  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful.  
  
But knowing me, I'll probably- find a way to mess it up...  
  
Who knows? Who cares? Right now- just let me be in love...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Don't concern me with reality-  
  
Don't convince me he's too heavenly.  
  
Forget the future, disregard the past-  
  
Those are questions I don't wanna ask.  
  
Oh, to my heart- all that matters is tonight...  
  
Just let me live this moment in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
What we've got going on is so incredible-  
  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful.  
  
But knowing me, I'll probably- find a way to mess it up...  
  
Who knows? Who cares? Right now- just let me be in love...  
  
~*~*~  
  
What we've got going on is so incredible  
  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful  
  
But knowing me, I'll probably- find a way to mess it up  
  
Who knows? Who cares? Right now- Oh...  
  
Who knows? Who cares? Right now-  
  
Just let me be- in love...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry for the weird format- for some reason it's not coming out how I wanted... [sigh] 


	9. A New Prelude

Okay- I think you guys will be pleased- a very long chapter for you all! ^_^. Yes- I'm actually sorta proud of it... even if it is a prelude to more drama [sigh] but since I constantly get reviews begging for more, I take it you don't mind! But yeah- replies!:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: Of course the song fit! ^_^. I dunno- I always liked it and when I was in the middle of "Left of the Middle" it just sorta came to me...! But um... I'm glad you connected with the last chapter- I mean, if it works for you, that's great.  
  
NONAME: [jumps up and down] I wanna find out how he tastes! [whines] POR FAVOOOORRR???? [turns and looks at noname] how can you say that you hate Malik-san? [pouty face] he's even more f*ckin' sexy when he's horny ((as if I'd know... [sniff]))  
  
JETI: Lol- yeah- as soon as I read your review about being "game ship" instead of "game shop", I changed it ^_^. But how could you read a J/R/B ménage o trios if you don't LIKE the theme? I mean- if it's not something you like- then why did you read my story? [laughs lightly]  
  
ANIMEGIRL: I guess I'm happy that you got my Bakura inflatable doll- just don't hurt yourself! [chuckles] But um... about downloading the song- I'm just hoping you're aware that it's a country song- but don't freak out! It's not hick music... [shudders violently] that sh*t scares me! But um... it's good either way- sort of a cross between... jeeze well- it has a guitar and it's not slow and pathetic. [frown] hard to describe... but it's not the country you'd probably be afraid of.  
  
ARTEMIS ZEPHYR: Of course Bakura is a great character! Not only is he a tad bit demonic- but he's definitely got issues- and for some reason, I like that in people... ((sounds strange, ne?)) And why is Jounouchi ashamed of liking Ryou but not Bakura? Well- this is how I look at it: Ryou is the delicate and impressionable type while Bakura seems like he'd be the one who'd do just about anything ((i.e. experimenting))- so if he's all ready been "hit on" by Bakura, then what's a kiss? Ryou's the one he likes at first so naturally he'd be more shy about it. If Jounouchi all ready knows Bakura will do just about anything to him, then the only other obstacle is the hikari. [shrug] if that makes sense! Lol  
  
CHILDOFMIDNIGHT: Oh- thanks ^_^.  
  
GENERAL: Okay- the first part is just a kinda... time lapse deal that just summarizes everything that's happened over a few months. The first half of the story was written during late winter, early spring ((showers... showers... more rain... showers..., etc, etc.))- and the lapse leaves everyone during summer vacation- so hopefully there'll be no confusion! And Yami Bakura Kia- remember that Nittle Grasper suggestion...?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'...': thoughts /.../: hikari //...//: yami  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A New Prelude  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The spring seemed to pass in somewhat of a daze for Jounouchi. All the events seemed one long day- although it wasn't as if he minded; it was helping him through the hard times. Serenity and his mother weren't coming back; he'd been expecting that for what seemed like forever and the teenager was happy with the decision. The two females had managed to break away from the patriarch who had increasingly caused terror within the family and Jounouchi was relieved.  
  
Beatings became more frequent- but all the teenager could be glad for was his sister's safety as he tended to his wounds.  
  
Loneliness wasn't as hard to take during all the time that passed, though. He tried to keep himself occupied- especially with the freedom of the Bakuras at his side. It wasn't as if they were "together", but that rainy night in the game shop had seemed to be the outlet he needed. The kiss Jounouchi shared with Bakura- and the words the snow-haired yami had softly whispered were more than just a moment in time. They were the eye opener Jounouchi had been praying for; the light in the dark tunnel that was his life.  
  
And Bakura had initiated it. The teenager couldn't describe the mixture of fear and elation he'd felt in his heart... and now it was an emotion he treasured and carried with him everywhere.  
  
The weeks passed the three in a calm wave; no one seemed to notice how they'd changed. The summer sun still hadn't burned away everyone's ignorance, but the males didn't care. As Bakura put it: "We haven't hid it- it's just no one's taken the time to notice." The only person that seemed to know was Malik, and Jounouchi was barely becoming aware on just how close the golden haired teenager was to the Bakuras. He'd never expected to see Malik curled against Ryou as the two slept on the living room couch together.  
  
And the two silver haired young men didn't seem to mind, either. Malik would come in and out of their home to his liking, often slept in the male's bed with them, cuddled and kissed the two Bakuras- if Jounouchi hadn't known better, he'd have thought Malik was all ready their lover.  
  
Lover: a far off word that Jounouchi had yet to say. Their "relationship" was never voiced, it was never questioned, never an issue between them. He didn't know if it could even be CALLED a relationship- it seemed that vague. But it wasn't that he didn't enjoy it. The smiles, the waves, the Saturday nights when it was just the three of them walking through Domino. For anyone else it could have seemed like how close friends would act. But the three knew there was a much deeper attachment that was held in their hands.  
  
Jounouchi was happy with it; Ryou seemed to be lost in his view that he was surrounded in perfection; Bakura was surprisingly content with all the relationship brought- even if there was a lack of sex. That was it- sex. The one thing their connection lacked was the physical element, but they really didn't care. There were nothing but goodnight and goodbye kisses- short and sweet; probably the reason why no one ever noticed the odd ease between the three.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure he'd want to go see them?" Ryou asked softly, drawing his knees to his chest in the passenger's seat. It was a hot summer night and summer vacationing had left all hours open to the teens.  
  
"Why would I spend seven hours in a damn line with annoying, squealing girls- if I wasn't sure about it?" Ryou smirked lightly at the annoyed tone. It HAD been Bakura's idea- but there was still a bit of annoyance at what he'd had to do in order to make his "plan" work.  
  
Finally at Jounouchi's apartment complex, Ryou unbuckled his seatbelt, stepping out of the car. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Don't take too long or we'll be late." Bakura's tone had gone back to that of commands, but all the hikari did was smile and close the passenger door. The teenager hummed softly to himself as he made his way through the shabby buildings, coming upon the battered door he knew as Jounouchi's. Ryou had been there only a couple times before- and both times Jounouchi had pushed him out claiming the place was a mess and that it wasn't respectable for guests. The teenager didn't question it but he was still curious to see what he hid all the time.  
  
Ringing the doorbell patiently, Ryou looked around- it seemed the whole place could crumble in an instant. There was stepped on gum littering the floor, black from dirt over time. The walls had apparently been the canvas of graffiti and there were odd colors of paint attempting to hide the disgrace- it was a common sight to see four shades of light tan covering a single wall. The place was run down to the point to he didn't doubt that the living space could actually be dangerous.  
  
"Ryou?" Jounouchi asked from the door, looking surprised to see him.  
  
"Hi, Jou." The hikari smiled in greeting. "Hurry up and get changed- Bakura and I are taking you out."  
  
"Huh?" The blond scratched his head in confusion- but it seemed that in a playful way Ryou didn't want to hear it. Reaching out and pushing Jounouchi back into the apartment, the teenager closed the door behind them and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"C'mon- Bakura is waiting in the car. You know how he gets." At this the other male gulped, turning on his heel and walking quickly down the main hall and disappearing into a room Ryou could only guess was his.  
  
/Bakura... you should see this place.../ The hikari blinked several times, looking around the run down apartment; he'd never seen the inside.  
  
//What's wrong with it?// The yami responded almost lazily. The silver haired young man slowly walked down the hall which was littered with newspapers, beer cans, food, and clothing- EVERYWHERE. The paint on the walls was peeling, the entire place smelled like alcohol- was there something rotting in there? The male shuddered, stepping over a pile of dirty clothing that somehow also contained a few containers of empty Minute Maid juice.  
  
/He... he lives here...?/ Ryou bit his bottom lip as he balanced his paces with his hand against the wall; he was walking atop a sea of dirty clothes. Stopping, he looked around once again- sending the images to his yami.  
  
//What the... you're joking!// Bakura's voice was in complete surprise. Sighing, Ryou continued down the hall until he reached the open door which Joey had disappeared into. The place was- tidy. Stepping off the clothes was like stepping off a stool and finally standing on solid ground. Jounouchi had his back to him, putting on a black necklace were a silver cross hung- it had been a gift Bakura had given to him at the end of the school year; Ryou had one to match which he wore everywhere along with the Millennium Ring.  
  
In comparison to the rest of the apartment, Jounouchi's room was clean and smelled of various colognes- the most prominent to Ryou's nose was Calvin Klein. A few posters hung on the walls- Gackt, X Japan, Glay- Nittle Grasper. A small smile played on the hikari's lips, but his attention turned back to the blond who had noticed he was there.  
  
"Oh shit..." He mumbled, eyes darting to the foot high mound of clothes that made up the walking space of the hall and presumably the rest of the apartment. "I- I- I should have told you to go with Bakura-"  
  
"Jounouchiiiiiii...." A voice growled from a distance and the named male's eyes widened. There was someone else in the apartment who'd just arrived. "Jounouchi, you son of a bitch- where the fuck are you...?" Ryou turned to the door- the voice was getting louder and he couldn't ignore the slur.  
  
"Sh..." The blond put his index finger to his lips obtaining a nod from the hikari. Leading him behind the bedroom door, the two were silent as a figure paused at the door, sniffing the air. The hikari could smell strong liquor but he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Lazy son of a bitch..." The male mumbled under his breath and he continued down the hall. Jounouchi slid out from behind the door, poking his head out to see if all was clear. Ryou could hear a loud burp- and then a thump on the ground. At this, the blond let out a heavy sigh before looking back at the other teenager.  
  
"C'mon..." He took Ryou's hand and led him up onto the stoop of clothes and down the hall. Before they left the apartment, the hikari stole a backwards glance and could see a figure sprawled out on the mattress of dirty clothing that made up the floor.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How long am I supposed to wear this thing?" Jounouchi frowned, itching the side of the blindfold that hid his eyes from the night. Ryou smiled at his, pulling the blonde's hand away and setting it on his lap.  
  
"Almost there." Bakura was sullen and serious as he slowed the car down as they made their way through the parking lot.  
  
"Oh c'mon- I've been blindfolded for at least a half hour. If I didn't know better, I would think you two are kidnapping me..." Ryou giggled, resting his head on the teenager's shoulder; the two were sitting in the backseat. The vehicle finally stopped, Bakura turning off the engine.  
  
//Don't take it off till I say.// The mental command was noted and Ryou led the male next to him out of the car, taking his hand.  
  
"You have everything?" The common question Bakura asked right before he closed his door.  
  
"Hai." Jounouchi could hear the door shut. A hand on his back pushed him to start walking and he did so blindly, trusting that he wouldn't be led right into a wall. He smirked.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No." Bakura said.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No." The voice was slightly more irritated and Jounouchi continued on purpose- just for the amusement.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes." Ryou smiled, pulling off the blindfold which hid Joey's honey colored eyes. They were standing at the entrance of a concert stadium; people were busily walking about, squeals of excitement filled the air- and two words were on everyone's tongue: Nittle Grasper.  
  
"Oh my god..." Jounouchi mumbled under his breath, eyes widening. There were posters everywhere featuring none other than the three members of the Jrock group and all over them there were signs posted- "SOLD OUT".  
  
"Didn't I tell you he would like it?" Bakura smirked down at his hikari who had a pleased grin on his face.  
  
"You're always right, Bakura." Ryou giggled but the sarcasm was noted as well.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"And for my last song of the evening..." Ryuichi spoke into the microphone, looking around to the cheering crowd which was screaming out his name. "My last song of the evening is dedicated to all the fans- Nittle Grasper wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you- thank you!" He chuckled softly as the crowd broke into hysterical screaming. "And here it is: Sleepless Beauty!" The music started; Ryuichi fell into his serious trance- and all Jounouchi could do was smile.  
  
Bakura had somehow managed to get third row seats- but Joey wouldn't doubt if the Millennium Ring had something to do with it all. He didn't mind though- seeing the one and only Ryuichi Sakuma on stage was as if all his dreams had come true- well- not all of them. Being with the two Bakuras had been his wish from the start.  
  
"Tooku de me o hikarasete ((I've been charmed by your eyes from far away))  
  
Mezameru monotachi matte iru ((wake up and wait for me))  
  
Yoru no jouheki, sasowarete ((call out and break the night's barricade))  
  
Utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni ((the crowd comes out of the reflection))  
  
[deguchi no nai] ((there is no way out))  
  
shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara ((if you plan to endure the impact))  
  
[kuzureru hodo] ((until it collapses))  
  
itsuwari o misete... ((a projected lie))  
  
Umarekawareru anata yo hitori ((smile as you become reborn))  
  
Hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru ((and paint your whole body))  
  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen ((see the world suddenly burning up miraculously))  
  
Hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada, meguriaeru ((as if we met by chance))"  
At this, the blond turned to the two snow-haired males at his side. Ryou was singing along, eyes closed, swaying to the rhythm that had him hypnotized to the beat. Bakura had his chocolate eyes closed as well, nodding softly in time to the beat as if he had no care in the world. That was how Jounouchi liked the two. The opposites that cared for him and the one being they could become for him.  
  
It seemed that at the same time they noticed he was starring, a small grin on his face.  
  
"Hmph?" Ryou asked with a smile, tilting his head. Jounouchi knew words would be useless in a place were shouting was inevitable. So he did the next best thing. Stepping forward, he pulled the hikari into his arms, taking him into a deep kiss, tasting the elixir of his lips- savoring the electricity it sent. Pulling away slowly, Jounouchi looked up at the yami who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Letting go of Ryou, the blond wrapped his arms around the yami's small waist, pulling him close and taking him into a hard kiss- the same taste of elixir- but with fiery motions that were unique to only Bakura. Lingering as best he could, Jounouchi finally pulled away leaving two very satisfied looking silver haired men either smiling brightly or smirking evilly at him. He knew he was safe.  
  
"Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue ((Now, where the light can't shine through))  
  
Azayaku ni mau, omoi o egakou ((we'll paint a brilliant dancing dream))  
  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete ((guided words will not fail))  
  
Shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide ((don't fear the times of change))"  
The three males didn't see the starring eyes of two tri-colored haired males watching from the fifth row.  
  
"[sotto dakishamete] ((hold me gently))  
  
[zutto tsukamaete] ((catch me forever))  
  
[motto kokoro made kowasu you ni] ((do more until my heart breaks down))"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
O.o Long ass chapter! No updates until I get 95! ((I only got 9 reviews to my last chapter [sniffle] I was such a disappointment, ne? [cries])) 


	10. A Friendly Quarrel

Yeah- this one is sorta blah... but it's necessary [nods] Um... I frankly think this chapter is pretty short, but hey- it's up for you to decide for yourself! Anyway- replies!:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: Hmph... what are Ryou and Bakura gonna do about the apartment? Well- I haven't decided yet, but I don't want Bakura to do any killing in this story so we'll see what I can do... And gosh- a lot of people liked me using Nittle Grasper, ne? Well- check out the general note, k?  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: [looks at hyatt's Tohma plushie in jelousy] hmph! [huggles her new Ryuichi gift] thankies...! [points to the collection in her room of Tohma plushies- the only one missing is the one hyatt has] ^_^. Hehehehe... and about getting 9 reviews... well... I dunno- I guess considering how many I got for chapter 9 evened out the lack from chapter 8!  
  
YAOIFAN: Yeah- it's YOUR opinion if it's only Ryou/Jounouchi or Bakura/Jounouchi. That's why it's YOUR opinion. I like mine better concerning pairings in this fic. GOMEN! ((then why did you read this story if it was a 3-some type thing?))  
  
CHILDOFMIDNIGHT: Ah... Yami is TOO paranoid... [sigh]  
  
ANIMEGIRL: [chuckles] Glad you liked the *small* NG section- read the general note about that... and um... gosh- Hiro? Yeah- he's a bishie ^_^. But I'm glad we agree on the Ayaka part. She IS sorta annoying... but at least I can STAND her. And ah... the Gravi DVDs... I was so happy when I got mine ^_~. Oh- and about DGL... some Malik and Ryou lemon? [dances] can't wait can wait can't waiiit! Gosh- and Bakura's driving? Yeah- I know I should have made him a reckless driver... [sigh] damn it- it's too late to change it- it would have been so funny! .  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: Hey- getting 9 on one chapter makes me feel like a failure- I have high standards for myself and I'm a review whore! [sniffle] I thrive off reviews! Besides, I average 12 reviews per chapter ((like... 14 for this story alone)) and I run on a schedule! [points at her calculator] Yeah- I know- don't tell me- I'm a perfectionist and I need to get a life- but still! And your Romeo and Juliet story? I'm about to go read so hold on- knowing me I'll leave you a long ass review so don't worry ^_^.  
  
JETI: [chuckles] well- I can't read ALL Ryou/Bakura stories- some just sorta... are like... well- some are just a let down and the person needs to work a tad bit better on SOMETHING. [shrug]  
  
BRANDI: Um... thanks?  
  
NONAME: [giggles] Thanks for the compliment about the kiss! [smiles cheesily as she sneaks a flask of Vodka to Bakura] hehehe!  
  
SKIBREEZE: Hey- join the Bakura-loving party ^_^.  
  
ANGELBARKURAISHTAR45: Yeah- "Sleepless Beauty" and "Shining Collection" are AWESOME songs- and yeah- so is "Predilection" [squeals] But it sucks that there are only three NG songs- it's not fair! [sigh] but you haven't seen the entire series? Dude- hopefully you can see the rest along with the OAV [dances]  
  
XX-ONE-ODD-GIRL-XX: [giggles] The four guys together? That WOULD be interesting, ne? Who knows! Who knows! ^_~.  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: Hmph... I don't know if I'd be watching the three guys making out or Ryuichi Sakuma performing on stage... so hard to decide! . Yeah- it IS sad that some people live in a pig sty like that... but I don't really see Jounouchi being that way- so his room is squeaky clean ^_^. I'll do what I can to get Jou-chan out of his father's living hell! And you're the second person who brought up an orgy-type thing with the Bakuras, Jounouchi, and Malik. Hmph... gosh- I don't know if I'm READY to graduate into something with that many people! Um... don't worry about not being able to review and stuff- life takes precedence over everything! Oh- and the NC-17 chapter for "Left of the Middle" is up and stuff so check "LotM" for the note I left you... thanks for reminding me and stuff! And yeah, the probs with ff.net... [sigh] I know, I know... one of the stories I wrote ((it was a Yami/Bakura one)) got taken off so I got really PISSED. I thought it was good! [sniffle] Either way- the chapter is up and stuff!  
  
NIENI WOODLAND: How can you leave 5 reviews on the same chapter- with the same phrase?  
  
ANIME-FAN MEEPA: [giggles] thanks for reading my stuff- but don't PRAISE me or anything! It's just the way I write, ya know? [gives the roses back] here- you take them and put them on your Bakura/Ryou shrine, k? [nod nod] And about your friend... [chuckles] tell her to stop scarring people!  
  
YAMI BAKURA KIA: [hides her eyes and blindly types the fic] nuuuuuuu!!!  
  
KELY: You HIGHLY doubt I'll get 92? Hun, I have over 114 reviews on this fic... so your comment was a little off... [shrugs] but a lemon? I'll see what I can do- I'm not in the mood right now. Besides, I don't think I wanna be trashy by putting one in this soon in the boys' relationship.  
  
GENERAL: Okay um... I don't own air hockey- and Bakura's comment is probably what Bakura would think... I actually LIKE air hockey. Also, I don't own Tekken Tag Tournament... nor Hwoarang, Angel, Kazuya, nor Devil- kk? K! Oh- and because a lot of people said they liked me even having a TINY ((yeah- I thought it was tiny...)) part with Nittle Grasper, I decided that that could be my encouragement for the Ryuichi/Tatsuha story I've been thinking about for over a month ^_^. Um... if you'd wanna read something by me in the purely Gravitation field ((o.O no pun! No pun!)) then just let me know!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'...': Thoughts //...//: Yami /.../: hikari  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A Friendly Quarrel  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuugi watched silently as the slender figure walked through the door- he'd act as normally as he could. That was probably what Jounouchi wanted, right? To act normal without people saying a thing about him and...  
  
"Hey, Yuug. You guys ready to go?" Jounouchi spoke good naturedly, walking up to the game shop's main display case and resting his elbows on the glass.  
  
"Uh... Yami is getting dressed right now..." Yuugi was suddenly nervous and didn't even look at the honey colored eyes that looked around in confusion.  
  
"I called 20 minutes ago- he ain't ready YET?"  
  
"I know, Jou-chan..." The small teenager started to twiddle his thumbs.  
  
"Well- we're gonna be late if he doesn't get his royal ass over here ASAP."  
  
"Why? Do we have some sort of appointment with the arcade?" Yami's deep voice asked curiously as he stepped into the game shop from behind Yuugi.  
  
"Not really- just that I asked Ryou to come with us and hang out- hope ya don't mind." His eyes shifted from one male to the other- why where they looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes like that? Jounouchi shrugged. "What time do ya have to be back?"  
  
"My curfew is 11 tonight..." Yuugi spoke more to himself than anyone else. He hopped off the stool he was on and pulled a dark blue zip up jacket over his shoulders. "Ready, Yami?"  
  
"Hai, aibou."  
  
~*~*~  
  
/This is awkward, Yami./ Yuugi smiled cheerfully as the group of three spotted two silver haired teenagers playing air hockey.  
  
//Since when did Bakura play air hockey?// Yami's crimson eyes looked at the other spirit who hand one hand absently on his hip, the other on a tan colored circular piece of plastic ready to hit the puck Ryou had just pulled out of his side of the machine. //I would have thought that man would have all ready attempted to break the machine.//  
  
Ryou hit the orange puck as hard as he could but Bakura's calm appearance was nothing to be toyed with; he hit the puck sharply, scoring another point on the hikari and the game was over.  
  
"Face it, Ryou. You're no good at even a pansy game like air hockey." Bakura sighed and turned, finally noticing the three males standing next to them. His eyes flickered to the tall blond then focused on the two tri- colored haired males. "Took you long enough."  
  
Yami frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Ryou smiled politely and Yuugi nodded in his direction. "I hope you don't mind that Bakura and I showed up- Jounouchi thought it would be alright."  
  
"It's fine. It's nice to have more company." Yuugi smiled then reached forward and took Ryou's arm. "C'mon- I want to try your skills in Tekken Tag!" He started dragging the other hikari away.  
  
"This should be interesting..." Bakura muttered, following with Jounouchi at his side leaving Yami standing there starring in mounting suspicion.  
  
/C'mon, Yami- don't act strange, alright? Jounouchi is probably happy./  
  
//I don't trust that tomb robber.//  
  
/Yami... he can't be much of a threat anymore, right?/  
  
//How do we know that?// Yami soon followed the small group, looking over everyone's shoulders as Ryou and Yuugi put quarters into the video game machine.  
  
/We trust him with Ryou, don't we? And Ryou's really happy./ The two teenagers went through the character list.  
  
"I haven't played this much..." The silver haired hikari looked nervously through the characters.  
  
"Hmph..." Bakura smirked lightly before he disappeared in a flash- taking over Ryou's body and position behind the game. "I'm gonna make this worth it..."  
  
"Bakura- it was supposed to be Ryou playing..." Jounouchi murmured, resting his hand on the male's shoulder.  
  
"Oh please, Jounouchi. We all know Ryou doesn't stand a chance with fighting games." He moved the joystick in front of him, selecting Hwoarang and Angel- Yuugi picked Kazuya and Devil.  
  
//I'm going to talk to Jou.//  
  
/No- Yami. It's none of our business./  
  
//It's for his own good.//  
  
/Yami- don't./ Yuugi turned from his place in front of the game, giving a pleading look.  
  
"Don't turn away, you spiky haired kid! We're fighting right now and you've better fuckin' try." Yuugi suddenly twirled around and got ready for the cue to start once he heard Bakura's sharp command. Yami narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man and slightly twitched, but he overlooked it as he saw Jounouchi slide his body against the other yami, practically clinging against his left side.  
  
"Jounouchi." Yami spoke sternly and the blond teenager looked up.  
  
"Hmph?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" The young man nodded- Yuugi stealing a glance backward that couldn't be hidden as a frown. Yami lead Jounouchi away, stopping near the exit by the change machines.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"We know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We know about you and the Bakuras." The blond starred- confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Me and... huh? What do you mean?" He glanced over at the two people standing in front of the Tekken Tag game, Bakura emitting his characteristic evil laugh, Yuugi's brows furrowed in concentration.  
  
"Please, Jounouchi. I'm concerned for you. You know how dangerous Bakura is- and you being involved with him and Ryou-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's better that you break it off."  
  
"Wait- wait- wait..." The teenager's fingers went to the bridge of his nose, pinching it and closing his eyes. "How can you think I'm involved with those two- I'm not gay, Yami."  
  
The yami's eyes were deeply serious and when Jounouchi looked up he knew he couldn't hide the truth.  
  
"How- how did you find out?"  
  
"Yuugi and I saw you."  
  
"Yuugi?" His honey colored eyes widened and his confused expression switched to that of panic. "I- I... shit..." The teenager went back to pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I want you to break it off with those two. It's better for you." Yami crossed his arms over his chest, expecting nothing but a nod.  
  
"No." The simple word made the pharaoh narrow his eyes. "I don't want to break up with them."  
  
"You know what Bakura is capable of doing- one wrong move and he'll-"  
  
"I don't care, Yami. I don't want to break up with them."  
  
"You haven't seen him at his worst-"  
  
"Are you just here to lecture me about Bakura? Because last I checked Ryou was doesn't have 'his worst'." Their words were starting to flow much more rapidly.  
  
"I wouldn't have a problem with Ryou-"  
  
"Then you're putting a double standard on who I'm allowed to date? Why should it be any of your concern?"  
  
"I'm concerned!"  
  
"Then why can't you be concerned for my feelings and figure out that I'm happy!" And with that Jounouchi turned, walking briskly back to the two males in front of the Tekken game. He leaned forward and whispered something into Bakura's ear whose sharp brown eyes turned on the other yami before completely stepping away from the game and walking towards the door.  
  
"Sorry, Yuugi- I have to go." Jounouchi patted the confused teen on the back before turning to follow his silver haired partner.  
  
"Yami- if you try and hurt him, you'll pay for it dearly." Bakura spit under his breath as he passed the tri-colored male and walked to the glass doors that lead to the summer day. He opened the door and Jounouchi walked through it, both leaving without another word.  
  
Yuugi sighed, walking calmly to his Yami who starred at the doors that the two males had gone through. "I don't wanna say I told you so..."  
  
"Yes, aibou. I know."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anyway- no update till I get 125! 


	11. A Special Visit

Arg... I would have put this up sooner but family emergency came up... and well- I was apart from my dear Takuma... but I took my notebook on the road trip so I was able to write a lot for this chapter! ^_^. Anyway- replies!:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: Yeah- I really wanted Yami to be a little blind sighted in regards to Bakura... he's too stigmatic when it comes to "bad people" in this story... Ah- and people "like" Bakura? Very overprotective! And yes, I've gotta agree on that they'd want to hurt themselves too... people I know who are like that are very pessimistic, too... And about Gravi... I'm working on it!  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: [huggles her new plushie] ARIGATOUUUUUU!!! [giggles] Tohma's awesome, I swear!  
  
ANIMEGIRL: Arg! [sniffles] I'm sorry if I'm making Yami sort of like in DGL! Gomen nasaiiiii! [cries] And gosh- yeah- you need to update DGL- I'm interested in seeing how Marik may end up being a little more demented when he finally gets his hands on Bakura... it just sucks you're in a writer's block! . Update, woman!  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: Thanks! Your story is cool too! Bakura in a cat suit...? [prances around all giggly]  
  
JETI: Hey- making British jokes isn't that bad, ya know!  
  
ANIME-FAN MECCA: Ah! Fanart! I wanna see! I wanna see! I WANNA SEEEE! [begs and pleads] I'd put some of mine up, but I draw Yu-Watase-ish, so I don't know if people would like my pictures... [sniffle] Either way, I wanna see!  
  
LADY GEUNA: O.o set numbers of review quotas are hard? Well- I know what you mean, but I don't wanna write if no one is gonna read, ya know?  
  
NIENI WOODLAND: Sorry I didn't update sooner... [sniffle] gomen!  
  
NONAME: [chuckle] well- it's cool that everyone likes milk, ne? hehe  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: Hey- with the title I was going with an ironic sorta thing! [nod nod] And Bakura showing his nice personality in public? Hmph... that'd be so hard for him, though! And yeah- thanks for reading the last chapter of LotM and stuff- I'll probably e-mail you a reply about that!  
  
GENERAL: So yeah- as I said before sorry this chapter didn't go up sooner... cliffy at the end... [snickers]  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'...': Thoughts /.../: Hikari //...//: Yami  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A Special Visit  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Don't listen to that baka pharaoh." Bakura was cool in his remark and it sent shivers down the blonde's back. "He doesn't know anything about us." The two were walking along a silent back street in Domino.  
  
"I know." Jounouchi sighed, slipping his hands into his jeans pockets, starring at the pavement beneath them.  
  
"At least he was concerned, right?" Ryou's soft voice spoke and Jounouchi glanced to his left to see two silver haired men besides him.  
  
"Yami just wanted me to be safe- I shouldn't have snapped."  
  
"You have every right to snap." Bakura sighed and looked up, his steps slowing as they approached Jounouchi's run down apartment building.  
  
"I might have that right, but Yami didn't mean bad. I shouldn't have-" A single finger was pushed against his lips.  
  
"Shh. Don't worry about it anymore. It happened and all you can do is move on." Ryou smiled lightly and removed his index finger, leaning up and kissing the blond softly.  
  
"I wish it were that easy." The teenager smiled weakly, honey eyes starring into soft brown ones.  
  
"You're being so dramatic, Jounouchi, I swear." Bakura's simple words earned the yami two frowning expressions. He smirked lightly, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
//Say good bye, Ryou. I know a way we can cheer him up.//  
  
/Uh./  
  
//Just do it.//  
  
"Gomen." The hikari looked down at his hands. "Um- we have to go- I've got to start planning for school again."  
  
//Good one.//  
  
/You know I hate lying to him./  
  
//It's worth it.//  
  
"That's right, huh? I've gotta start getting ready, too." The teenager sighed. "Well- do I have to worry about us being able to still see each other?" He glanced at the two Bakuras.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be pleasantly surprised when we decide to see you again." The yami spoke nonchalantly, looking down at a rock he was rolling under his shoe.  
  
"Yeah well..." Jounouchi shrugged away his confusion. "I guess we can talk later." The Bakuras nodded and stood silently in their spots as they watched the young man disappear into the complex.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jounouchi wasn't exactly surprised to see his father sprawled out on his back, passed out on the living room floor. Neither was he surprised by the cans of cheap beer that littered the floor around him. If anything, he was annoyed.  
  
'God- can't he at least go to work every once in a while?' The teenager sighed as he locked the front door and carefully made his way through the pig sty apartment and into his well kept room. He closed the door and lay on his bed- it had never been that bad before... when Serenity and his mother left, though, everything went sour. And now Jounouchi was dealing with a best friend's mistrust in who he chose as a boyfriend. Things were slipping and he was feeling overwhelmed.  
  
'Plus vacation is nearly over...' Jounouchi thought regretfully, honey eyes sliding shut. 'I'll have to deal with that too.' A breeze skimmed, light blond hairs standing on end, but he ignored them. 'At least I'll have someone to turn to if it all gets too much.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
/Bakura- I really don't think this is safe./  
  
//Oh please- I've done it plenty of times before.//  
  
/What do you mean by "plenty"?/  
  
//Well- just a couple times, anyway. Malik is better at this than I am...//  
  
/Malik's done this too?/  
  
//Of course- he's the one who made Jounouchi jack off.//  
  
/That's so comforting.../  
  
//Oh, I know it is, Hikari.//  
  
If anyone had been paying attention, they could have seen a silver haired teenager climbing a rather tall tree- reaching out to stand on a window sill- opening a window slowly- and climbing inside.  
  
//Nice room.//  
  
/I know./  
  
//He compensates for the general dump this place is.//  
  
The single slender body looked around the room, observing every detail and object neatly in place.  
  
/He looks peaceful like that./ The hikari smiled gently when their separated bodies sat on the carpeted floor looking up at a sleeping blond.  
  
//Yeah I know.//  
  
And then as if the blond knew he was being talked about, his closed lids fluttered open in a daze to look down at the males.  
  
"Huh? What are you-?" He blinked several times, eyes shifting from the closed bed room door to his open window. "Oh- pleasantly surprised is an understatement." Jounouchi sat up, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"What- you don't like our decision to come visit? So ungrateful." Bakura said with a smirk. The young man slid of his bed, sitting on the floor in front of the two.  
  
"Ungrateful? Nah- just a little embarrassed about it."  
  
"Embarrassed?" Ryou asked softly, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Well- my dad's here." The teenager looked down, fingers playing with the carpet beneath him.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Oh?" Bakura's smirk grew. Jounouchi looked up at that, giving the yami a questioning look. Bakura leaned forward onto his knees, cupped Jounouchi's face with a slender hand, and let two pairs of lips meet- one vicious and one surprised.  
  
"Hmph..." The blond moaned through the kiss, giving in without question to the probing tongue that seeked entrance. Vanilla was what the teenager tasted, and he felt his back recline against the side of his bed as Bakura's body pushed against his.  
  
Suddenly the lips were absent and the yami was starring at his boyfriend intently. "I want to see you with my hikari." The male pulled away, Ryou taking his place after helping Jounouchi onto the bed. Soft kisses were soon assaulting the blond in places where RYOU hardly kissed without coaxing. A kiss along the jawbone, tongue trailing the neck, cushiony lips against his collarbone. Jounouchi was being pushed onto his back, Ryou straddling the slender figure as he continued his trail of kisses, Bakura setting the blonde's head onto his lap as his thin fingers wove through Jounouchi's satin locks.  
  
"How are you embarrassed about your father being here?" Bakura chuckled as one hand caressed the victimized teen's blushing lips. The blond managed a laugh with some difficulty as Ryou's soft lips took his ear lobe in.  
  
"Be-because..." His honey colored eyes slipped shut as he felt Ryou's thin fingers slide under his shirt, teasing the flesh with traveling fingertips. "He's an asshole..."  
  
"Oh?" One of Bakura's caressing hands moved into his hikari's silver hair, letting the strands wrap carelessly around his fingers. "I thought you could be the asshole...." His index finger traced Jounouchi's smirking lips.  
  
/We haven't done this with him before.../ Ryou sat up, lifting the blonde's shirt enough for his navel to be exposed; the hikari took the opportunity to dip his tongue inside.  
  
//He needs this.//  
  
/Is he ready, though? After what happened today?/  
  
//He needs this more than ever now-//  
  
A moan escaped Jounouchi's lips.  
  
/But-/  
  
Bakura felt two hands on the back of his neck, pulling him down to an avidly waiting pair of velvet lips. The kiss was hard and engulfing- the sheer impulse was domination and the yami took the throne without hesitation.  
  
//Apparently he's VERY ready...//  
  
/I guess.../  
  
Ryou giggled as he sat up to watch the pair, fingertips teasingly making their way up further into Jounouchi's shirt. They circled his nipples before pinching softly. The owner squeaked into his kiss and unlocked, lifting his head enough to look at an amused Ryou.  
  
"Come 'ere." Jounouchi commanded; the hikari leaned forward, both teenagers aware of the erections in both their pants as Ryou blushed.  
  
Their lips connected, and compared to the harsh, razor- like kiss with Bakura, Jounouchi felt his body go weightless with the feathery world he knew was only Ryou. And then the blond tensed, unlocked, and gave a painful whimper.  
  
"Ne?" Ryou sat up, leaving his hands under Jounouchi's shirt. "Jou..." The hikari looked at his yami who had a confused look as well.  
  
The blond teenager lifted his shirt slowly, finally exposing skin past his belly button- revealing the multiple fist size bruises Ryou had put slight weight upon- and which the thin white fingers looked tiny in comparison against.  
  
"Oh my..." The hikari moved his hands away, bringing them to his face. Bakura's eyes narrowed just looking at the familiar stains.  
  
"Where did you get them, Jounouchi?" The yam was serious and the threatening voice he'd used earlier was back. At this the blond sat up, pulling his shirt down quickly.  
  
"It's nothing." He lied- but both his lovers starred unconvinced.  
  
"I demand to know."  
  
"IT'S NOTHING!" Jounouchi yelled, shielding his ears. Why was he acting like that? He didn't know- impulses?  
  
A tender hand fell atop his ear's barriers and gently pulled them away. Ryou was looking at him with a small, hopeful look. "We just care, Jou- chan..." The voice was calming and he felt himself being pushed forward as his shirt was pulled up over his shoulders. All the bruises and scars over the months were revealed to the Bakuras in the sun lit bedroom.  
  
"They're nothing..." Jounouchi mumbled; they had always been there- what difference would it make to have a few more? Fingertips traced scars.  
  
And then they heard a crash and a grumpy mumble. "Jounouchi ya son-of-a... bitch! Ge-ow 'ere and get me some more beer!" There was a loud burp at the end of the hall behind the closed door. "Lazy dumb ass son- ge-ow 'ere!" The said teenager turned in his spot, looking at the lover behind him who had a piercing stare.  
  
"It was him, wasn't it...?" A familiar Millennium Eye was glowing on his forehead as they heard a scrapping against the wall leading towards the bedroom door.  
  
The three males remained silent- listening to the man approaching the door. Jounouchi's face was blank and slightly pale as he watched Bakura's Millennium Eye start glimmering more brightly in his anger. Ryou merely held the blond- the sad and hurt look on his face very evident.  
  
"Jounouchi you lousy, no goo-, son of a bitch- open the door!" The male shouted lazily before another burp. There was a thump- and then a smashing sound. Had he just broken something against the door?  
  
"It's unlocked..." The blond whispered and his father almost automatically found this out. What the three males saw wasn't something all that pleasant.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So yeah- no updates till 140! 


	12. A Rationalization

Sorry this took me like two weeks to update! I know I know... but- I had the SATs and a whole bunch of school stuff... but it's all right now, so this story got a LEGITAMITE update. Um... REPLIES!:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: [blushes furiously] such nice things to say about my story! But I've gotta say- I don't think I deserve it... I mean, I like my writing-but it's not like... a love or anything. I love to draw- but writing is just something I do... [shrug] My stuff just comes out this way... but still- thanks so much for the compliment! ((I'll try hard not to be clique alright? ^_^.)) And um... what's with me writing B x J x R? I dunno- I just really like that one... I like any ones involving Malik, though- I just haven't had any good ideas in which to feature him and stuff [nod nod]  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: ^_^. Hai! Citrus! I wasn't sure if it was appropriate- but... oh well!  
  
ANIMEGIRL: [sigh] Mr. Katsuya is one messed up dude- he needs to go to rehab, I swear.  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: Ah... smut... [chuckle]  
  
SECTION31WA: [smile] yeah- B/J/R can be done- and it's being done...! [dances] Oh- I love them together! So cute! So sexy! So--.. [blush blush]  
  
KAKAROTS-FRYING-PAN: O.o violence! Abuse! Ah! [hides head]  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: [stares in amazement] I wanna pilot, I wanna pilot! [hugs her Sandrock plushie that she made herself] I WANNA I WANNNNNA! [jumps up an down] Oh- and Mr. Katsuya being a belligerent pig? Wow- "belligerent" O.O interesting description! [chuckles] But yeah- I agree about the whole summer thing... [sniffle] this is my last good summer left... [cries] I'm getting so old! I'm about to be a senior for crissakes! [weep]  
  
ANIME-FAN MEEPA: Sorry I didn't get to e-mail you back [sniffle] But I got your picture- very nice [nod nod] lined paper and everything! [giggle] old school! ^_^.V I admire you all ready! Maybe you can let me see more of your pictures sometime! ((oh- and sorry I didn't get to scan mine- I can't find the USB port for mine... -_-. I'm lookin', though!))  
  
BRIT-CHAN: Yeah- was getting good, ne? [sigh]  
  
GENERAL: Alright... this chapter may be offensive to some... but- it happens and Jounouchi has to get through this- especially from his dad. Please- don't flame me because of it- and don't try to deny that this never goes on. Either way- you've been warned! If you're sensitive to homophobic behavior, this wouldn't be a good chapter for you!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'...': Thoughts /.../: Hikari //...//: Yami  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: A Rationalization  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A man stood at the entrance. Wife beater revealed a watermelon-sized gut, his face was long and did little for his small, thinning clumps of gray hair. He looked tired- eyes blood shot and droopy; the stench that filled Jounouchi's room instantly was of a disgusting musk smell. He burped, and then starred at the blond intently. His eyes wandered to the two males embracing his offspring before he spat out two words. "Faggot son."  
  
The words stung- but Jounouchi did nothing but stare back into identical honey colored eyes.  
  
"So dis is wha yu been....doin', queer?" The teenager's eyes fell to the ground. "Dad's righ- look awa from me, faggot..." He burped and his words were becoming unbelievably slurred.  
  
"Hai, oto-san..." Jounouchi mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You have no right to call him that." Bakura's words suddenly broke the silence and the blond felt thin, but slightly toned arms snake around his torso. Mr. Katsuya's eyes darted to the yami and they hardened in disgust.  
  
"Ge' ou you queer." He snapped and Ryou quivered lightly, arms around Jounouchi tightening.  
  
/Don't make things get worse, Bakura.../ The hikari begged mentally; he could feel the tension in the room rising just as strongly as he could feel Bakura's energy radiating from his body.  
  
//This man has no right to touch Jounouchi or say those things...//  
  
"I SAID GE' OUT!" The male suddenly yelled, Ryou and Jounouchi flinching at the sudden outburst and how fast the man could actually be when he tried. "I didn' raise a fru' cake son ta' live in ma' house- ge' out you pansy!" Mr. Katsuya took hold of the teenagers' hair, yanking them off the twin sized bed and pulling them to the floor- leaving a heaving Bakura sitting on the bed, starring at the male.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THEM!" He shouted, a purple outline forming around his body. But the oldest man in the room wasn't paying attention- he began to kick at the vulnerable blond at his feet- relentless kicking.  
  
"No wonda' ya ma left ya, ya queer!" Jounouchi was covering his face with trembling hands as he was pushed against the box spring of his bed, kicks aiming for his stomach and chest. "Ya sista don't love ya- ya mom don't love ya- I don't love ya- FOR TAKIN' THINGS UP DA' ASS!"  
  
"Serenity..." The teenager whimpered at the sound of his sister. 'That's right...' A small smile curled onto Jounouchi's lips behind his fingers. 'I'm taking this for Serenity... so she won't be hurt...' And then as if in a resolute way, he let the attacks continue- it was for his sister's protection that this was happening. It wasn't about him- he was just protecting the friend he'd lost in his sibling.  
  
"Stop it!" Ryou cried out, suddenly standing, trying to pull away Jounouchi's father. But the strong man wasn't going to be deterred easily at all- he smashed his arm into the hikari's chest, sending him across the room- only to stop when his thin body hit the wall and fell to the ground.  
  
/Bakura.... onegai... don't... don't....!/ Ryou opened his eyes to see a standing yami with an open hand and a purple aura surrounding his body- his look was murderous. /Don't do what you did before...- please- stop!/  
  
//I have to, hikari. This man is hurting both of you...//  
  
"FAGGOT SON- GE' THE HELL UP! YOU DON' DESERVE NOTHIN' YA HEA'?!" Mr. Katsuya was screaming at the top of his lungs, Jounouchi taking the beating openly and with no resistance- until out of the corner of his eye he saw a glow around Bakura.  
  
"No... Bakura..." Jounouchi whispered, eyes drifting to the angered Yami. By now the teen's father had realized what was happening and was stepping back, his drunk stupor subsiding to the point to where he knew there was danger approaching- all concentrated on the silver haired man who was glaring at him. But that feeling didn't last for long, and the tall blond lunged for the yami, trying to grab him by his hair.  
  
//Get Jounouchi out of here!// Bakura ordered as he stepped back and used a simple parry, causing Mr. Katsuya to fall atop his son's bed, head bumping against the wall.  
  
/Please.../ Ryou whimpered as he got to his knees and began crawling over to a shivering Jounouchi. /Please- don't do anything bad to him... Jounouchi'll.../ He sat on his legs as he tried to pull the blond from his spot on the ground into a sitting position. /Jounouchi might never forgive us... it's his father...!/  
  
//Don't lecture me, Ryou- I said get out!// Mr. Katsuya was sitting up and Bakura took a ready stance- he saw the fist that was forming in the man's hand.  
  
"C'mon, Jou-chan..." The hikari whispered, pulling Jounouchi to his feet with difficulty- the stabbing pain of being slammed against a wall wasn't the easiest to cope with.  
  
"I can't... he... he's my dad... I... it's my punishment... for-"  
  
"Urusai, Jounouchi!" Bakura yelled as Mr. Katsuya swung towards him but the old man lost his balance and fell, knocking everything off his son's desk to the ground. "He has no right to hurt you!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Ryou- do what I said!" The silver haired young man nodded, wrapping an arm around Jounouchi, supporting his weight, and starting towards the door.  
  
"Jounouchi- YOU FAGGOT! DAD'S RIGH'! GE' OUT!" The blond cast a glance back at his father on the ground and tear filled eyes went upwards to his older lover.  
  
"He's my... he's my father..." He whispered, Ryou looking at them all with worry as he tried to pull his boyfriend along with him. At this, Bakura's eyes softened in understanding- but they sharpened again when Mr. Katsuya attempted to throw a lamp at his head- which missed and hit the wall.  
  
//Take care of him, alright?!// The yami pushed the pair into the "messy" hall and shut the door.  
  
/Yes, Bakura.../  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sound of crickets singing in the night awoke a sleeping Jounouchi, yet his honey colored eyes remained shut in his confusion. 'Where am I...?' He felt a warmth spread across the length of his side as well as a soft chilling breeze run over his skin. 'Oh yeah...' Jounouchi's honey colored eyes flickered open and adjusted to the darkness- starring at the ceiling. 'Ryou took me to Malik's house...' He reached up, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Then the warmth next to him moved, causing the blond to look over in surprise. Ryou was pressed against him, sound asleep. 'He looks so peaceful...' The young man smiled lightly before sitting up and looking around. The teenager next to him curled into the loss of warmth. 'He must be cold...' Jounouchi glanced around. 'Oh- the window's open.'  
  
He stood- but the sound of voices that drifted into the room stopped him at the window ledge, hands resting against it.  
  
"What happened after you pushed them out?" It was Malik.  
  
"I... I knocked him unconscious- which was the least I could have done. That man doesn't deserve to live. You saw what he did to Jounouchi." The said blond looked down at his hands- the bruising on them reminded him of the marring marks on his chest, stomach, and back. It wasn't that bad...  
  
"He'll recover eventually, you know."  
  
"Jounouchi might recover physically- but he was defending his father's words and actions. He asked me not to-"  
  
"It's natural for him to want to protect his father. It IS his father."  
  
"Do I need to be reminded of that? And then he hit Ryou... I can't say that I wasn't concerned about that... I was- somewhat- but I know Ryou can handle something as weak as being thrown against a wall."  
  
"I understand where you're coming from... and... Jounouchi should be your concern right now. Especially with what happened with the pharaoh."  
  
"I think that's what affected him more. Being called a..." The blond closed his eyes, repeating the word mentally.  
  
'Faggot.'  
  
"Was nothing in comparison to the pharaoh's disapproval." Malik finished. Jounouchi sighed, looking up at the dark velvet sky. His father's opinion didn't hurt him that much- right?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Um... sorry to say, but I think this next chapter will be the last... I might put up a epilogue- but I serious doubt that. Either way-sorry! It's just I can't take this much longer...  
  
Also- no updates till 150! 


	13. An Apologetic Ending

[sniff] The last chapter of "Just Let Me Be in Love"... This one took me a LONG time to write- because I was just plain stuck. I kept trying to come up with something good and ended up with this after countless drafts  
  
I'm still not pleased! It's so short- no REAL conclusion- but it leaves you with a little more resolution on Yami's end... but not with Jounouchi's dad. That man just doesn't deserve it.  
  
Okay- Replies!:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: Yes- you have been a loyal reader since almost the very beginning- thank you so much ^_^. I don't think I can say that enough! THANKS! And the Gravi fic... hmph- well, you've all ready started reading it, and I'm gonna try and have the next chapter soon ((I'm aiming by tonight- but I have no idea -_-. Maybe I need to update something else... yeah- well- the Gravi fic should be updated soon.  
  
HYATT INSOMNIA: Ah well, the whole sad deal... I tried to keep it civil, ya know?  
  
SARAH85: Yeah- great! Sequel to "Insanity and Desires" will be great O.o very nice story, indeed!  
  
NIENI WOODLAND: *-*. So violent! Where do people get those savage urges? [looks at that baka- Jounouchi's father] Sheesh!  
  
TRI: Um... pharaoh's rejection. [nod nod]  
  
FIREDRAGON97: Ano... knocked him unconscious...?  
  
XX-ONE-ODD-GURL-XX: Somehow? [laughs] I don't think a foursome would be such a good thing... I'm still kinda freaked about an upcoming 3-some lemon deal that I know I have to write eventually [sniff] damn it!  
  
NONAME: o.o Ryou's jealous? Ne? What did I miss?!  
  
SECTION31WA: I have NO idea what's gonna happen next. This chapter came blindly.  
  
ANIME-FAN MEEPA: O_O you left your binder at school? AHHH! That can be so horrible! I know  
  
ANIMEGIRL: Calm down, woman- hopefully everything turns out for the best!  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: [sigh] I'm in no mood for typing right now- so I'll have to make this quick ((nothin' against you- I'm just feeling INCREDIBLY lazy today)): Yes- having a boyfriend that kicks everyone's ass is a plus! Foursomes-foursomes... everyone wants a foursome... threesomes are hard enough for me! And yes- the end- but I have a couple other YGO fics in the works, so those'll be up again sometime.  
  
Okay- there probably will be a lemon- I'm just kinda out of ideas. Finals and tests and... arg- I just can't think at all. I get out of school this week... so... when I update my website ((new layout and everything ^_~.)) I'll put up the next section and I'll put a notice in this fic. Hopefully it's not... distasteful. That's just what I'm praying for... [crosses her fingers and wishes] please!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'...': Thoughts /.../: hikari //...//: yami  
  
Just Let Me Be in Love: An Apologetic Ending  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The teenager didn't even hum to himself as the walked through the quiet forest. The Ishtar Estate was much larger than it had ever looked to him from the outside, and its back "yard" was huge. Not only did it have several gardens, but it had a lush forest as well. He always forgot how rich Malik's family really was.  
  
Jounouchi had been staying at the Ishtar house for over 2 weeks, and as the new school year approached, his confidence was growing. Everything that had happened with his father was behind him. He was ready to take on the responsibility that he felt he had taken on gladly- the responsibility that came with loving both of the Bakuras.  
  
'I've gotta be strong when the first day rolls around...' The blond sighed lightly as he stopped in his tracks deep within the green and bright forest. The colors of the leaves and the warm sunlight played atop his flesh and he felt peaceful- that's what he wanted most. It had all been so hard for him, and now he didn't care anymore. 'I bet the news of the three of us being together has all ready spread around all our friends- thank god Anzu is still in a coma- I wouldn't even stand a chance if she were still walking around Domino...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
The blond felt red eyes staring into his back as he made his way down the bustling halls of Domino High: the first day of school. Somehow Jounouchi had managed to avoid everyone that may have actually fraternized with him except for Ryou, Bakura, and Malik- and they usually had an "I-don't-give-a- shit" attitude about what everyone thought- except maybe Ryou.  
  
'Stare all you want, Yami.' The teen walked to his waiting locker and spun in its familiar combination.  
  
"Jounouchi..." The pharaoh's voice came as expected- just like Bakura had predicted it would. "Jounouchi- Yuugi and I were-"  
  
"It doesn't matter." The blond didn't even glance at the yami besides him as he unpacked his book bag and put its contents into his long-lost little rectangle space.  
  
"Yes it does- we've had to wait 2 weeks to speak to you- we've tried to get a hold of you since that day at the arcade where have you been?" Yami sounded somewhat urgent and his tone hinted at over protectiveness.  
  
"Where I've been isn't important."  
  
"Yes- Jounouchi, it is. We tried to go to your apartment." At this the blond stopped, stealing a sideways gaze at the stern person speaking.  
  
"And? What did my old man say?"  
  
"Well... he said that you were... look- I don't really care what he said- Yuugi and I were worried about you regardless."  
  
"Hmph." The teen went back to rearranging his locker.  
  
"Will you just listen, Jou!" The blonde's head snapped to the male at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Hmph?"  
  
"Stop acting so self centered! We were worried about you and you didn't even let us know where you were going!"  
  
"Please- stop." Jounouchi's eyes had nothing but sincerity pooled inside them. "Worrying about me isn't something you have to think about anymore. I'm fine."  
  
"It's not that easy, Jou." The blond teenager smirked and closed his locker.  
  
"Yes- it can be." Yami rolled his red eyes and starred at the ceiling.  
  
"You're being ignorant- didn't any of my warnings affect you at all?"  
  
"Yes- those 'warnings' were one of the reasons that I decided to spend the time away from here. And I've realized this: It doesn't matter what you say. I really don't care anymore. If I screw up and I get hurt- it's my fault. Bakura isn't the man you think he is- Ryou is more of an angel than you'll ever know. You have no right to say anything, Yami." The tall young man's attitude changed when he said all of those words. He was calm- the weight lifted from his shoulders was free. "And I... I know you're concerned- Yuugi might be too. But I know that where I'm at, I'm fine. The two might figure out that I'm a real slob inside." He smiled. "But that's something they'll have to figure out on their own. Can't you just be happy with me?"  
  
The pharaoh's eyes seemed to soften somewhat- but that didn't change the calculating stare he was giving his tall friend. "You know that whatever happens, my aibou and I will always be there for you." The words were spoken somewhat sharply- but Jounouchi knew this was an extension of the yami's kindness. He nodded. "Good- but just remember- if you trip and fall on your face, we won't always be there to catch you."  
  
A hand on Jounouchi's shoulder made a break in the locking of eyes between him and the pharaoh- Ryou was standing behind them, apparently he'd just gotten to the blonde's locker. The chocolate eyes traveled to the yami who had a small smile.  
  
'It's fine now.' The blond smiled to his lover and then to Yami.  
  
"See you at the game shop later, Jounouchi- Ryou. Feel free to bring along the tomb robber." The tri color-haired male turned in his spot and walked away.  
  
"You seem happier now, Jou-kun." The hikari spoke gently as he watched Yami disappear into the morning crowds.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well that's good to hear because I was starting to think you'd never come out of that damned depression. I wasn't about to doubt that Malik was putting something in your food to make you all gloomy all the time." Bakura had appeared out of nowhere, leaning against the lockers.  
  
"But don't you like that sort of thing?"  
  
"Yeah- but not from either Ryou or you." The yami slipped an arm around Jounouchi and pulled him close, leaving a slightly blushing Ryou to stand and watch. Bakura smirked and flickered his tongue out, tracing the blonde's lips. "But who knows?" He whispered. "Having an angst-y boyfriend can always have its better side."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[hides her head trying to avoid the tomatoes thrown at her head] gomen gomen gomen! I know this final chapter sucks- but you saw how long it took me to even write THIS LITTLE BIT. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing! Give me a break!  
  
But- either way, thank you for reading "Just Let Me Be in Love".... Um... hope you liked it... and I never did dedicate this story, ne? [sigh] I dedicate this story to my Angel Sanctuary Calendar- because without you, my dear calendar, I wouldn't know what day of the week it is- nor would I be able to see beautiful bishies adorn my wall. Thank you.  
  
((Keep an eye out for a future lemon!)) 


End file.
